El cáncer no es un sinonimo de Muerte
by Kattie Hale
Summary: ¿Como vives sabiendo que el amor de tu vida puede morir en cualquier momento? Dos Parejas tratan de vencer el cáncer y otra se enamora en medio de las circunstancias. -La vida no es justa, ¿No te lo habian dicho?-
1. Prólogo

**_Los personjes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia._**

**_Hola mundo!!!!_**

**_Aqui vengo con otro fic, -si ya se que han de decir: "pero si tiene otro fic, y una serie de Drabbles"- pero como veran eso no me importa pues en algo tengo que ocupar mis tardes, ademas de que me encanta escribir!!! y ademas de este fic, tambien voy a empezar a subir una traduccion que estoy haciendo, en este fin de semana subire el prologo, para que esten atentos._**

**_Ahoro no los sigo aburriendo, espero que les guste._**

* * *

Me quede recostado sobre la puerta, mirándola dormir, su pequeño y delicado cuerpo descansaba debajo de las sabanas, un mechón de cabello negro azabache tapaba una parte de su hermoso rostro, parecía estar en paz. No habíamos podido dormir durante dos días. Era extraño recordar nuestra vida hace un mes, los dos estábamos felices de que nuestra mediana pero eficiente firma de moda se hubiera consolidado en el extranjero apenas un año después de su creación. Alice había estudiado diseño de modas y yo administración y contaduría; podría decirse que lo teníamos todo planeado. Al graduarnos con honores los dos, fundaríamos nuestra propia firma de moda, ella se encargaría de los diseños y todas esas cosas, mientras que yo me encargaría de las finanzas.

Todo había salido según nuestros planes, todo menos a lo que nos enfrentábamos ahora. Hace un mes Alice había sido diagnosticada con Leucemia. Cuando el doctor me lo dijo mi mundo se vino abajo, "el cáncer es sinónimo de muerte" es lo único que mi mente repetía una y otra vez. Me obligue a tranquilizarme, ella no me podía ver así, yo iba a ser su apoyo y no me podía dejar vencer. Me sorprendió su reacción cuando se lo dije "_Todo estará bien, tu y yo podemos contra esto si estamos juntos"_ me había dicho.

Normalmente la cura para la leucemia es un trasplanté de medula ósea de alguno de tus padres o familiares, pero Alice al ser huérfana no tenia oportunidad a eso. Esme y Carlisle, sus padres adoptivos, se habían hecho las pruebas de compatibilidad, con la esperanza de que por un milagro alguno de los dos fuera compatible, pero ninguno lo era. Yo también me las había hecho, incluso mi prima Bella, -quien ahora nos apoyaba con la gerencia de la firma, al yo estar todo el día en el hospital con Alice- pero tampoco habíamos sido compatibles. En la espera de un donador, habíamos iniciado con el tratamiento de la quimioterapia y radioterapia. Alice estaba reaccionando bien, hasta que hace dos días había empezado con nauseas y vomito como efectos secundarios, ahí la razón de que no hubiéramos podido dormir y de que estuviera feliz de que ahora lo estuviera haciendo.

Camine dentro de la habitación del hospital y me senté en el sillón que estaba junto a la camilla. Desde que la habían internado, no me separaba de ella ni por un segundo, excepto los momentos cuando se la llevaban para hacerle estudios. Según estos el nivel de gravedad era alto y tenia que quedarse en el hospital, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Yo había tratado de seguir manejando la firma desde el hospital, con la ayuda de mi laptop pero era imposible. Así que Bella había ofrecido su ayuda, y ahora ella controlaba todo en la oficina, siempre siguiendo las órdenes que le daba desde el hospital. Me habían permitido traerle algunas cosas a Alice, y lo primero que le traje había sido un cuaderno de dibujo y unos lápices, puesto que ella amaba dibujar.

-Buenos Días, Jasper- me saludo Edward.- Veo que por fin se pudo dormir, tu también deberías hacerlo. No le gustara verte con esas ojeras cuando despierte.

-Buenos Días, Edward.- le regrese el saludo- Voy a intentarlo, aunque no creo lograrlo.

Empezó a revisar los signos de Alice.

Edward era un interno, estaba a unos meses para empezar a ser residente y finalmente doctor. El era el encargado de la habitación de Alice y de otras en diferentes pisos. Lo conocimos al llegar al hospital y lo considerábamos casi como un amigo. Hacia cuanto pudiera para ayudarnos a hacer la carga menos pesada. Alice le había tomado cariño fácilmente, luego de que le consiguiera gelatina de limón.

-Todo esta normal- levanto la cabeza cuando termino de escribir- Según las enfermeras, tendrán nuevos vecinos en la habitación de junto.

Señalo la pared que nos separaba de la habitación a la izquierda junto a la nuestra.

-Al parecer aquí las noticias vuelan- me burle, pues siempre que llegaba a contarme algo, para que me despistara un rato, era algún dato que le había dado una de sus tantas enfermeras/admiradoras.- Deberías alegarte un poco de tus admiradoras. Te están pegando lo chismoso.

-Tengo que ser amable con ellas, si quiero seguir consiguiendo gelatina de limón.- que bueno que era un tipo caballeroso, a Alice le agradaba esa gelatina- y hablando de admiradoras.

Me tendió un papelito. Cuando lo desdoble note que era un número telefónico con el nombre de _Olivia_ arriba. Si no amara a Alice, no me la pasaría todo el día en hospital. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la situación?

-Si yo fuera tú, me alejaría del segundo piso. Esta asignada a ese piso por el próximo mes.- me guiño y luego salió del cuarto, no sin antes despedirse.- Nos vemos al rato. Si pasa algo me avisas.

Me levante y tire el papel a la basura.

-¿Así que, una admiradora?- escucho la alegre voz de Alice a mis espaldas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?-le pregunte acercándome a ella y depositando un beso en su frente.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que tendremos nuevos vecinos- ladeo la cabeza hacia la otra habitación.- Y ni se te ocurra ir al segundo piso.

Fingió estar amenazándome, señalándome con su fino dedo índice.

-No te preocupes, al único lugar que voy es a la cafetería y esa esta en el cuarto piso.

-Hablando de comida, escuche algo sobre una gelatina de limón.- sonrió como ya pocas veces lo hacia, desde que habíamos llegado al hospital.

-Tal vez Edward, te pueda traer un poco en la tarde.- me senté en la esquina de la camilla y deje mi cabeza recostada sobre la suya.

-¿Cómo va todo con la firma?-me pregunto sin moverse.

-Acabo de hablar con Bella. Todo va viento en popa y dice que tus diseños se están vendiendo como chocolate caliente en invierno.- sujete una de sus manos y empecé a dibujar círculos sobre su palma.- Te manda saludos, y dice que tal vez venga a verte durante la semana.

-Esperemos que no llueva, cuando venga- dijo sarcástica.

A Bella no le gustaban los hospitales, y seria un milagro si de verdad viniera.

-¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Prometo que no me escapare por la ventana- su idea me hizo sonreír. Ella si hacia caso a el dicho de: a mal tiempo, buena cara.

-¿Y que vas a hacer tu?

-Voy a diseñar un rato.

Me separe de ella y le acerque su cuaderno y un lápiz.

La habitación era muy grande, perfectamente podría caber otro paciente en la habitación. Junto a la camilla se encontraba un sillón de una sola pieza, que para ser sincero era muy cómodo, pero si te dormías ahí, despertabas con un grave dolor de cuello. Me dirigí al otro sillón que había debajo de la ventana de la habitación. Este tenia la ventaja de que se podía hacer cama, algo realmente útil cuando prácticamente vives en el hospital.

No se cuanto tiempo me había dormido, pero cuando desperté me lleve el susto de mi vida. La camilla de Alice no estaba. Al principio imagine lo peor, pero luego de ver por casualidad un reloj, me di cuenta de que era hora de que la llevaran a la radioterapia.

Me pase una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aun mas, tratando de que mi corazón regresara a su ritmo normal; cuando vi atreves de la puerta un camilla con una cabellera que me era raramente familiar.

Inconscientemente me dirigí a la puerta para echar un vistazo. Mire de reojo a la otra habitación –donde iban a llegar los nuevos "vecinos"- y a la dueña de la camilla, era a la última con la que esperaba volverme a encontrar.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?

Alguna duda o lo que sea me la pueden decir en un review. Ahora si que como los maestros dicen "Ninguna pregunta es tonta".

En mi profile voy a poner un "horario" se le podria decir, de como voy a seguir subiendo los capis, de mis diferentes historias.

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	2. Otra solución

**_Los personjes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia._**

**_Hola mundo!!!!_**

**_Gracias a: _**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN_**

**_Vikiviko_**

**_y a NayruOne por haberme agregado a favoritos y/o haber dejado review!!! _**

* * *

**El capi es para Nelly-bello-cullen po haber dejado el primer review!!!**

* * *

En el momento en el que el doctor se dio la vuelta, empecé a caminar sin detenerme, sentía mis piernas como gelatina, en cualquier momento caería. Abrí la primera puerta que vi, y para mi suerte era un depósito de material de enfermería. Mis piernas cedieron contra mi peso y me desplome en el suelo. Esto no podía estarnos pasando a nosotros. La vida no podía ser tan injusta. No nos podía hacer escoger de esa manera. Sentí como mis ojos cedían ante las lagrimas, las podían sentir resbalándome por las mejillas, quemándome al rozar mi piel, sentir su sabor salado al tocar mis labios. Sabía que tenía que detenerme, que tenia que ir con ella, que tenia que decírselo. Pero no podía. Primero necesitaba recobrar el control sobre mi mismo, para poder ser su apoyo. No sabia que íbamos a hacer, esto era lo que habíamos deseado, pero el cáncer lo cambiaba todo. Yo no quería escoger. No pensaba escoger entre la muerte del amor de mi vida y la vida de mi hijo. ¿Por qué no podía dar mi vida a cambio de la de ellos? Tenía que haber otra solución. Una que no significara elegir a uno sobre otro. Teníamos que encontrarla, la vida no podía tratarnos así. Nosotros encontraríamos la solución a esta encrucijada del destino. Porque había que conocer el dolor y la oscuridad, para disfrutar y valorar la felicidad y la luz. Por que dicen que cuando estas abatido, Dios esta a tu lado y preparando algo mejor para ti. Y nosotros llegaríamos hasta el final.

-Señor, usted no puede estar aquí- la voz de un joven, parecía tener mi edad, me saco de mis pensamientos.- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita algo?

Intente pararme, solo esperaba que la fuerza de mis piernas hubiera regresado.

-Estoy bien, gracias- le respondí cuando logre ponerme de pie. En mi voz se denotaba que había estado llorando.- Perdón por estar aquí.

-No se preocupe. ¿Seguro que no necesita nada? Luce algo pálido.- ¿Cómo quería que no estuviera pálido, luego de recibir la peor noticia que me pudieron haber dado en la vida?

-Edward- Al parecer así se llamaba el joven, con el que estaba hablando. Un joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules –con grades ojeras debajo de ellos- se acerco a nosotros.- ¿Sabes donde esta Alice?

Tenía todo el cabello despeinado, pero aun así no se veía mal. En su voz se podía notar que estaba preocupado.

-Tranquilízate Jasper. Se la llevaron a la radioterapia.- el rostro del chico, Jasper se llamaba, se tranquilizo en gran medida.

-Perdón es solo, que desperté y ya no estaba. No vuelvan a hacer eso. – Se giro a mí y me saludo.- Perdón por interrumpirte.

-No hay problema, yo ya me iba.- estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e irme, pero el se presento.

-Jasper Withlock – me extendió la mano y yo la estreche con la mía.

-Emmett McCarthy- me presente.

Después de todo, si iba a pasar tanto tiempo como el que creía en este hospital, lo mejor seria tener un amigo.

-Yo soy Edward Masen- se presento el chico que me había encontrado en el armario.

-Es un interno-me susurro Jasper, tal parece para molestar a Edward.

Apenas me había percatado de que Edward usaba una bata blanca.

-No molestes.- dijo Edward- Ya que dices que estas bien, te dejo con Jasper. Conoce el hospital, casi o mejor que yo.

Edward se despidió y siguió su camino. Parecía un tipo agradable.

-¿Porque conoces tanto el hospital?-le pregunte a Jasper para tener un tema de conversación.

-Es lo que pasa cuando prácticamente vives en el.- me contesto, y note algo de melancolía en su voz. Era un tipo carismático.- ¿Tienes familiares aquí?

-Si. Mi esposa debería estar en la habitación 2387. Pero no se donde queda.- le dije.

Me habían dicho que la llevarían ahí, en lo que yo iba a contestar algunas preguntas en la estación de enfermeras. A la cual nunca llegue.

Jasper me miraba entre sorprendido y curioso.

-¿Tu eres el esposo de Rosalie Hale?- ¿Cómo la conocía el? ¿Seria algún familiar que yo no conocía? ¿O un ex novio?

-¿De Rosalie Hale de McCarthy? Si, ese soy yo. ¿De donde la conoces?- le respondí orgulloso de poder decirle que esa hermosa mujer era mi esposa.

-Larga historia. Tal vez en otro momento. –Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Mientras tanto, deberías saber que seremos vecinos de habitación.

-¿No se supone que los pacientes deben estar en sus camilla?-le pregunte.

Si bien lucia cansado, no parecía estar enfermo. Claro si, solo ignorábamos su palidez y sus ojeras.

-Si. Solo que aquí yo no soy el paciente. – me contesto. Desde hace un momento yo solo lo seguía. Así que ahora que sabia que el estaba junto a la habitación de Rose, subí al elevador junto con el. – Mi novia es la que esta internada.

-Espero que se recupere pronto- le dije, pero al parecer el no quería hablar de ese tema.

-Aquí es.- me señalo la habitación. Pero Rosalie no estaba ahí dentro.

-Tienes que haberte equivocado. Rosalie no esta ahí.- le anuncie algo alterado.

-Es la habitación correcta. Se la debieron de haber llevado para hacerle estudios- me contesto como si del clima se tratara.- La traerán como máximo en media hora.

-Pareces estar acostumbrado a esto.- le dije.

-Vaya que lo estoy. – abrió la puerta de la habitación a la izquierda de la de Rose y me invito a pasar. Nos sentamos en un sillón que había.- Hable con Rose hace un momento. Pero no me dijo porque estaban aquí.

Solo la gente cercana a Rosalie la llamaban _Rose_, así que supuse que si bien, no eran familia, deberían ser buenos amigos. Eso quería decir que podía confiar en el.

-Aun no lo sabe. Se lo tengo que decir cuando la traigan. –le dije con amargura.

El doctor pensó que era mejor si se lo decía yo.

-Parece que no es algo bueno. –me comento.

No sabía si contárselo, después de todo solo tenía alrededor de 20 minutos de conocerlo.

-Puedes confiar en mí. Tengo algo de experiencia en eso de llevar malas noticias. – había amargura en su voz.

-No creo que tengas noticias tan malas como las mías.-le respondí.

-Tal vez, si yo te cuento las mías primero, te ayude a confiar en mi- me dijo. Quizá el también estaba buscando un amigo.

-Te escucho- le dije para hacerle saber que le prestaba atención.

- Alice es mi novia, y lo a sido desde la secundaria.- una sonrisa tonta se instalo en su rostro. ¿Me pregunto si yo pongo la misma cara cuando hablo de Rose?- Siempre hemos estado juntos desde entonces. Fuimos al instituto y a la universidad juntos y los dos nos graduamos con honores, hace como un año, abrimos nuestra firma de moda. Ella se encarga de lo artístico y yo de las finanzas. Somos un gran equipo. Pero hace un mes, empezó a sentirse cansada todo el tiempo, le dolía la cabeza, no tenia apetito, y en algunas ocasiones empezaba a sangrar de la nariz, sin razón aparente. La convencí de venir al hospital, y fue cuando la diagnosticaron con cáncer.

Eso debió de haber sido un golpe duro. Que de la nada te digan que tienes cáncer. Y yo se lo iba a decir a Rose.

-¿Qué tipo de cáncer?-le pregunte.

-Leucemia.- al parecer ya se había acostumbrado al tema o tenia un increíble control sobre si mismo. Porque en ningún momento perdió la tranquilidad.

-Pero con un trasplante de medula ósea, se curaría ¿No?- eso era lo que había escuchado decir.

-Alice es adoptada. Sus padres murieron en un accidente y ella fue dada en adopción. Todo a cuanto conocemos se a sometido a la prueba de compatibilidad, pero nadie es compatible con ella.- No sabia que decir. Yo Emmett McCarthy me había quedado sin palabras. No era posible que una persona tuviera tan mala suerte. – En lo que encontramos a un donador viable, hemos empezado con la quimioterapia y la radioterapia. En esta última se encuentra ahora. No tarda en que la traigan de nuevo.

Parecía haberse aprendido todos los horarios y cuanto duraba aproximadamente cada procedimiento.

De alguna manera sabia que podía confiar en el, así que decidí contarle mis malas noticias.

-Rosalie en una autoexploración, encontró algunas anomalías en sus senos. Así venimos a que le hicieran estudios.- Jasper me miraba fijamente y parecía preocupado.- Me acaban de dar los resultados. Tiene cáncer de mama.

-Eso no puede ser posible.- me dijo consternado y cuanto desee que sus palabras fueran realidad.

-Y eso no es lo peor. Desde hace unos meses Rose estaba sometida a unos procedimientos de fertilidad pues tiene problemas para quedar embarazada. – Aquí venia la peor parte.- Rosalie no tiene solamente cáncer, si no que también esta embarazada. Lo cual empeora la situación.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- me pregunto.

- El cáncer se ve beneficiado con lo estrógenos, que según lo que me explico el doctor, hacen que la gravedad aumente, y al Rosalie estar embarazada.

-Su organismo en una fabrica de estrógenos- completo Jasper.

-Literalmente es, que Rosalie aborte y tenga mas posibilidades de vencer el cáncer, o tener al bebe y dejar que el cáncer se apodere de su cuerpo.- podía sentir mis ojos arder de nuevo.

-Debe haber otra opción. Recuerda que la medicina no es 100% segura. –trataba de alentarme Jasper. El pensaba lo mismo que yo. Tenia que haber otra solución.- Tal vez Edward nos pueda ayudar con esto.

-Por el momento se lo tengo que decir a Rosalie.- le dije.

Ella lo tenía que saber. Era su cuerpo del que hablábamos. Era su vida.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Edward empujaba la camilla, en la que iba una muchacha pequeña. Su cabello era negro y corto, con cada punta señalando a una dirección diferente; sus ojos eran color miel oscuro con algunos tonos mas claros. Era muy bonita.

Cuando Jasper se acerco a ella y deposito un casto beso en sus labios, supe que ella debía ser Alice.

-Aquí te la traigo de regreso.- Le dijo Edward a Jasper.

-Dijiste que no te escaparías.- le dijo Jasper a Alice, como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

-Técnicamente fui raptada por Eddy- le contesto Alice, haciéndolo reír cuando vio la mueca de disgusto que había hecho Edward.

-Si vuelves a llamarme así, no tendré piedad contigo y te dejare de traer gelatina de limón.- la amenazo Edward, haciendo que Jasper riera por el puchero que hizo Alice.

-Alice, te presento a Emmett McCarthy. El y su esposa son nuestros nuevos _vecinos_- me presento Jasper.

-Mucho gusto Emmett- me sorprendió que de su pequeña manita viniera tan fuerte apretón de manos.

-Igualmente Alice- parecía una persona simpática y llena de vida.

-Por cierto Emmett, yo me encargare de su habitación.- me informo Edward.

-Algo así como tu interno personal.- me dijo Jasper.

-Hablo en serio cuando les digo que voy a dejar de traer gelatina de limón.-les dijo Edward.

-No me dejaste terminar, algo así como tu interno personal y un gran amigo- completo Jasper, luego de que Alice le diera un codazo en las costillas.

-Acaban de traer a Rosalie, vamos para que pueda tomar sus signos y te quedes con ella- me dijo Edward y lo seguí fuera de la habitación luego de que nos despidiéramos.

No estaba listo para decirle a Rose que tenia cáncer. Pero supongo que ni en millón de años estaría listo para eso.

Rosalie Pov

El interno que me había hecho algunos estudios, Edward, entro a la habitación y detrás de el entro Emmett. Parecía triste, mas que triste, devastado; algo muy extraño en el. Siempre estaba bromeando y riendo.

-Todo en orden, voy a regresar dentro de un par de horas.- se despido Edward y se fue.

Emmett, que había estado recostado contra la pared, se acerco a un lado de la camilla. Luego de mirarnos un momento a los ojos, se sentó en el borde la camilla y recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Solo esa mirada me había bastado para saber que nuestras peores sospechas se habían hecho realidad.

-Tengo Cáncer- dijo en voz alta, sin pensarlo. En mi mente esa frase sonaba sacada de una seria dramática, pero ahora que la había dicho en voz alta, empezaba a sentirme perdida.

Un sollozo ahogado de Emmett, me obligo a salir de mis pensamientos.

-Emmett- susurre, pasando mi mano por su cabello.- Tú y yo podemos con esto.

El levanto la cabeza y al mirarlo a los ojos supe que había algo que todavía no me decía.

Un detalle importante, que tenia que saber.

* * *

Espero qe les alla gustado,

gracias de antemano a todos los que dejan review!!!

**¿¿¿Review???**


	3. El cáncer es una lucha por la vida

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer._**

**Gracias a: Nelly-bello-cullen , Vikyviko, Mznickwhite, NayruOne, Eli-12, Eydaf, Nadiarc22, Natalia H, por agrgarme a sus favoritos y/o dejar review!!**

* * *

¿Por qué hacernos escoger? ¿No se supone que un bebé es un bendición, que te hace sentir dichosa? Tenía un sentimiento dulce-amargo, yo quería mi bebé. Era por lo que habíamos estado luchando todo este tiempo. Pero también tenía ganas de vivir, de envejecer junto al amor de mi vida, de poder ver a mis nietos correr por el jardín de una gran casa, quería ver a Emmett cuando estuviera celando a nuestra pequeña hijita, o cuando estuviera enseñándole a jugar football a su pequeño campeón.

Habíamos pedido hablar con un especialista para que nos ayudara a no tener que escoger o por lo menos a encontrar una pequeña esperanza en este mar de tinieblas que cada vez parecía más oscuro. Quería algo a lo que aferrarme, quería aferrarme a la vida. Yo no deseaba la muerte. Yo no quería morir. Ni quería matar a esa pequeña vida que empezaba a crecer dentro de mí.

-Buenas tardes. Soy el Dr. Coleman.- era un señor de cabello canoso. Nos saludo a Emmett y a mi.- Soy especialista en el cáncer de mama.

-Mucho gusto Dr. Espero que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar una solución.-le dijo Emmett. Sus ojos seguían un poco rojos.

-El Dr. Cullen me ha explicado su situación. – Edward estaba parado detrás de el.- Es un caso complicado, ya que el embarazo no nos permite hacer mucho.

-Antes de todo, queremos que sepa que no pensamos en el aborto por ninguna razón- le advertí, pero creo que el tono de mi voz había sido algo histérico.

Emmett y yo habíamos acordado que no le íbamos a hacer ningún daño al bebé, aunque eso significara sacrificar mi vida.

-Ya tenía previsto eso. Así que estuve investigando un poco y formando un plan de avance con ustedes, en el cual no hubiera daños para el bebé.- el Dr. Sonaba sincero y parecía que francamente si quería ayudarnos.- Según los estudios superficiales que te han hecho el cáncer no parece muy avanzado, pero para estar seguros te ordenare mas estudios. Suponiendo que el cáncer no es tan grave, lo que podemos ir haciendo, al quedar descartada la radioterapia es, administrarte pequeñas dosis de la quimioterapia.

-¿Eso en que ayudaría?-pregunto Emmett.

El Dr. Volteo a ver a Edward, para cederle la palabra.

-La quimioterapia en pequeñas dosis ayudaría en baja medida a que el cáncer no se extienda mas, y no le haría ningún daño al bebé- nos explico Edward.- Y en caso de que los dos primeros trimestres del embarazo fueran normales, se podría planear un nacimiento prematuro. Eso ayudaría a que empezáramos antes con los tratamientos adecuados para ti y tuvieras más oportunidades de vivir.

-Eso es en caso de que todo saliera bien.- nos dijo el doctor. Aquí venia el _pero_ de siempre.- Pero también podría ser el caso de que la quimioterapia en pequeñas dosis no ayudara en nada y el cáncer se extendiera recibiendo la ayuda del embarazo. Lo que podría provocar que murieras al momento de dar a luz. En el pero de los casos, el bebé también se vería afectado.

Eso era lo que no quería escuchar. No quería escuchar que todos nuestros esfuerzos y sacrificios serian en vano.

-Pero hay que confiar que tienes la fuerza suficiente para sacar a ese bebé y a tu vida adelante. Así como también hay que confiar en que tu esposo siempre estará a tu lado para apoyarte y amarte en cualquier momento. Eso es lo que hace la diferencia en muchos otros casos; la fuerza y el amor que tiene cada pareja o cada familia entre si, para vencer a este asesino que es el cáncer. Muchos piensan que el cáncer es muerte, y no es así. El cáncer es una lucha por la vida.- nos dijo el Dr.

El doctor tenía razón. No teníamos porque dejarnos vencer. Nosotros podíamos con esto, aunque nada mas fuéramos el y yo, y no tuviéramos el apoyo de nadie mas, saldríamos adelante con el pequeño fruto de nuestro amor, que crecía en mi interior.

-Quiero que tengan presentes los posibles casos que se podrían presentar y estén preparados, para cualquiera de los tres.- lo que quería decir, es que, como podría morir, también podría vivir.- y como es lógico tendremos que tenerte en supervisión durante el embarazo, así que lamento decirte que tendrás que permanecer en el hospital.

-¿Tendremos que estar aquí durante todo el embarazo?-pregunto Emmett.

-Lamentablemente o afortunadamente si. De esta manera podremos hacer todo lo que este en nuestras manos para que todo salga bien.- no me importaría quedarme aquí dos años, siempre y cuando pudiera salir por la puerta de entrada con mi bebé en brazos y Emmett junto a mí.- S tienen alguna otra duda, pueden preguntarle al Dr. Cullen que estará encargado de esta habitación. Con permiso.

El Dr. Coleman se retiro, pero Edward se quedo con nosotros.

-Edward sinceramente. ¿Qué oportunidades tenemos?-le pregunte. Yo no era de las personas que se andan con rodeos.

-Podría decirse que en este punto están en un 50 y 50. Pero con las ganas que tienen por vivir, de seguro ganamos esta lucha.- me contesto.

Edward seria un gran medico. No eran de los que te dan falsas esperanzas o de los que te ven como un trozo de carne solamente.

-¡¡¡Edward!!!- escuche el grito de Jasper. El según me había dicho estaba junto con su novia en la habitación de a lado, pero no me había dicho por que estaban aquí. Sonaba muy preocupado.

Edward salió corriendo de la habitación y entro la de Jasper. Solo una enferma había entrado también. ¿Eso era una buena señal?

-¿Quieres que valla a ver?- me pregunto Emmett. De seguro había notado mi cara de preocupación. - En la tarde conocí a Jasper y me pareció buena persona.

-Es una increíble persona, lo quiero mucho- ¿Eran celos lo que veía en los ojos de Emmett? Quizá podría jugar un poco con el. No mejor no.- Es como un hermano para mi.

-No te había escuchado mencionarlo antes- parecía mas relajado.

-Nunca preguntaste.- me zafe por la tangente.

La verdad era que muy pocas personas sabían que Jasper y yo éramos tan cercanos, casi como hermanos. O por lo menos así lo éramos como hace 6 o 7 años. No lo recuerdo bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Ahorita regreso.- me dio un beso en la frente y pude ver como entro a la habitación de a lado.

Jasper y yo nos habíamos conocido en un campamento de verano. Los dos íbamos a institutos diferentes, pero ese verano fuimos al mismo campamento. El y yo nos sentamos juntos en el autobús y nos hicimos amigos. Ambos odiábamos a la gente interesada, y ese autobús estaba lleno de ese tipo de gente. Para que nuestra estadía en el campamento no fuera tan molesta, nos hicimos pasar como gemelos de padres divorciados –para explicar los diferentes apellidos- así es como logramos que nos permitieran pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Al termino del verano, cada quien volvió a su vida y perdimos el contacto; Porque mis padres me mandaron a Paris apenas puse un pie en la casa y no le pude avisar a mi amigo del alma.

Alice pov

-Jasper necesitas dormir.- le regañe. Sus ojeras eran demasiado prominentes y lucia terrible hermoso.

-Tu eres la que necesita dormir.- odiaba que hiciera eso.

No me gustaba que estuviera tanto al pendiente de mi, al punto de que se estuviera cayendo de cansancio. Desde que habíamos llegado al hospital, habían sido pocas las veces que lo había visto dormir. Casi podía sentir que el se debilitaba junto con migo.

Mañana vendría Bella, o al menos eso era lo que nos había dicho. Esperaba poder entregarle los diseños que había estado haciendo. Últimamente me había entrado la idea de diseñar vestidos de novia. Jasper y yo no nos habíamos casado porque no necesitábamos de un papel para creer que nuestro amor era verdadero, como la mayoría de las personas, pero estando en esta situación había veces en la que me ponía a pensar que este podría ser el final y yo moriría sin haber tenido la boda de mis sueños.

Estaba terminando de hacer el ultimo trazo de el diseño, de un vestido que seguro iría a la próxima colección y un segundo después había una mancha roja sobre el diseño, y a esa le siguió otra, y otra. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue: _Sangre en un vestido de novia es de mala suerte._

No reaccione. Solo me quede viendo como iban cayendo las gotas de sangre sobre la blanca hoja de papel. Grandes gotas, que salpicaban unas más pequeñas. Tan apacibles, como si no importara que esas mismas gotitas me estuvieran matando. Solo caía una detrás de otras, sin intención de detenerse. Es como si las viera en cámara lenta, solo caían, se dejaban llevar por la gravedad. ¿Y si yo me dejara llevar también? Yo dejaría de sufrir. Tendría una muerte lenta, pero al menos fuera de estas paredes blancas, disfrutaría de mi libertad. Jasper estaría triste por un tiempo, pero luego se repondría. El era fuerte, seguiría con su vida, y desde el lugar en el que yo estuviera, aunque el dolor me carcomiera por dentro, lo ayudaría a volver a encontrar el amor, lo ayudaría a que encontrara a alguien que reemplazara el lugar que yo había dejado bacante. Lo dejaría de ver sufrir día con día al verme sufrir a mí. El también volvería a ser libre. Y eso seria bueno.

El grito que dio para llamar a Edward, me saco de mi apaciguamiento.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con su mirada. Tan azul y profunda como el mar. Solo que ahora estaba empañada por la preocupación. Yo empañaba su hermosa mirada.

-Alice, Alice. ¿Estas bien?- sujeto mi cara con delicadeza entre sus dos manos.

El no se merecía a una persona como yo. El necesitaba a una mujer alegre, como lo era yo antes de convertirme en la enferma que era ahora.

-Solo es otra hemorragia mas.- me obligue a decirle.

Tal vez si le hacia ver que no me importaba, a el también le dejaría de importar.

-No digas eso.- me dio un beso en la frente y luego se separo de mi, para que Edward y otra enfermera pudieran detener la hemorragia.

Hoy me eh dado cuenta de que no había sentido tanto miedo antes, de quedarme sola. Antes de perder de vista mi camino, quiero seguir mirándolo y soñar que mi destino es junto a el. Lo único que pido es que se quedo junto a mi hasta el final. No me importa si luego me olvida, solo pido que se quede conmigo, no por compasión. Si no porque de verdad quiera estar conmigo hasta que me allá ido.

-Ya esta todo bien. Solo fue una hemorragia mas.- Edward le había repetido lo mismo que yo hace un momento.

-Dejen de decir que solo es una hemorragia mas,- se quejo Jasper.

-Si hoy no presentas ningún otro síntoma preocupante, tal vez mañana logre un permiso para que puedas salir a tomar un poco de sol- me dijo Edward.

-Eso seria genial. Extraño sentir el sol sobre mi piel.- Incluso con el tipo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo, logre que mi voz sonara alegre. Como lo era antes de entrar a este infierno de paredes blancas.

* * *

**¿¿¿REVIEW???**

* * *

El capi es para Mznickwhite por dejar el primer review!!


	4. Visita

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer._**

**Gracias a: Nelly-bello-cullen , Vikyviko, Mznickwhite, NayruOne, Eli-12, Eydaf, Nadiarc22, Natalia H, Ckamilafanstwilight, Lou Malfoy, natalycullen, Sarah-crish-Cullen por agregarme a sus favoritos y/o dejar review!!**

* * *

Bella Pov

Me arme de valor y baje de mi auto, en el que me había refugiado los últimos 20 minutos. Bajar de un auto usando una falda no era muy sencillo que digamos, y con mi falta de equilibrio, lo mejor sería ser minuciosamente cuidadosa. Solo venia al hospital de visita, y no deseaba quedarme más tiempo que lo estrictamente escrito en el horario de visitas.

Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a mi amiga, Alice, y mi estúpida fobia a los hospitales no me iba a impedir. Camine decidida por el pequeño jardín que antecedía a la entrada del hospital, había unos cuantos pacientes en el jardín, disfrutando de los rayos del sol. Atravesé la puerta de entrada y no me detuve hasta llegar a la recepción.

Hacia un par de meses que no veía a Alice, y todo por culpa del maldito hospital o mejor dicho a la fobia que les tenia. Tanto blanco en un solo lugar me ponía nerviosa. Mire a mi alrededor y mis ojos chocaron con unos hermosos ojos verdes, el correspondía mi mirada y por unos segundos nos quedamos así. Un hombre de edad media que estaba con él fue el causante de que nuestras miradas se separan.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo señorita?-me pregunto una enfermera detrás del vestíbulo, reclamando mi atención.

-Vengo a visitar a unos familiares- Jasper era mi primo y Alice, bueno, Alice era mi casi prima política ¿No?

-¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?- me volvió a preguntar, sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Alice Brandon- le informe.

-Gracias Suzy, yo la llevo- el hombre de los ojos verdes se había colocado a mi lado y se había ofrecido a llevarme con Alice. No podía tener más suerte, solo esperaba no caerme en el camino.

-Pero Edward…- iba a replicar la enfermera, cuando él la interrumpió.

-Alice Brandon es mi paciente, yo me encargo- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida y me miro- ¿Vamos?

Incapaz de hablar asentí con la cabeza y camine a su lado por los pasillos del hospital, para después subir a un ascensor vacio.

-Tu debes de ser Bella, ¿No?-me sorprendió que me llamara así, pero después de todo Alice era su paciente y quizá ella le había hablado de mi.

-Bella Swan, esa soy yo- le dije, extendió mi mano a manera de saludo.

-Edward Masen- (En los capis pasado se me paso, y en vez de Masen le puse Cullen, la costumbre es difícil de vencer, lo siento)- estrecho mi mano y sentí como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, pero la asocie a mi nerviosismo por estar en el hospital- Soy interno aquí y Alice es mi paciente.

-Jasper es mi primo, y por fin me anime a venir-le conté.

-Escuche algo sobre fobia a los hospitales y que sería un milagro si es que llegabas a venir-parecía divertido por mi nerviosismo y eso no me agradaba mucho, además de la desconfianza de Alice y Jasper sobre mí.

-No todos nos sentimos a gusto en un hospital- trate de defenderme.

-Tengo que decir, que después de pasar una semana completa en el hospital, hasta yo llego a aborrecerlo.-me gustaba la mutua confianza que se había formado entre nosotros en un simple viaje en ascensor. Sentía como si pudiera contarle toda mi vida sin ningún problema.

Las puertas se abrieron y salimos juntos del ascensor.

-No soportaría estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar-dije sin pensar.

-Y yo no soportaría estar sentado en una oficina, aunque solo fuera en la mañana- me dijo, doblamos a la derecha y seguimos caminando por un pasillo.

-Supongo que cada quien se siente cómodo en su propio territorio- el suyo era un hospital y el mío una oficina. Entramos en una habitación, la que supuse seria de Alice y Jasper, aunque no los veía por ningún lado.

-Son las 3:00p.m.- reflexiono, luego de consultar su reloj- Alice está en la radioterapia y Jasper debe de estar en la cafetería. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la cafetería, o prefieres esperarlos aquí?

Al parecer se había aprendido la rutina de Alice y Jasper, eso supongo que lo convertía en un buen interno.

-Pues si no hay problema, me gustaría que me llevaras a la cafetería- no solo era para alargar nuestro momento juntos, también tenía hambre.

-De acuerdo, entonces, de regreso al ascensor. La cafetería esta en el cuarto piso- caminamos de nuevo al ascensor, solo que esta vez nos hicieron compañía algunas enfermaras, que miraban de arriba abajo a Edward, sin vergüenza alguna.

Las puertas se abrieron y volvimos a salir juntos, tal vez vendría a visitar a Alice mucho más seguido.

Pude localizar a Jasper junto a la máquina de café, vestía sus típicos vaqueros solo que esta vez una playera había remplazado las camisas, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas y lucia mas pálido que de costumbre –si es que eso es posible,- un hombre alto y de grandes músculos se acerco a él y dijo algo que parecía divertirlo.

-El es Emmett McCarthy, él y Jasper han entablado una amistad-me informo Edward, al notar que lo estaba viendo.- Su situación, sí que es complicada.

Por su mirada supe que no me diría más, ya que eso no le correspondía a él.

-Buenas tardes caballeros.-los saludo Edward, cuando estuvimos detrás de ellos.

-Que milagro Bella- Jasper se paro y me dio un rápido abrazo.- Alice se va a enojar cuando te vea vestida así.

-Es una traje- me queje, a Alice no le agradaba verme vestida con ropa de oficina, entiéndase por trajes, porque decía que me hacia lucir gris y vieja para mi edad- Además es con falda.

-Está por lo menos 5 c.m. por debajo de la rodilla, así que no se lo puede llamar falda- me contradijo el moreno, sin moverse de su silla.- Lo siento, eso es lo que siempre dice Rose.

Edward parecía divertido, con las críticas que le hacían a mi manera de vestir.

-Emmett McCarthy-se presento después de un momento.

-Bella Swan- estreche mi mano, con la suya.

-Yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- se empezó a despedir Edward, lo cual me desanimo.

-¿Tan pronto nos quita la dicha de su presencia, Doctor Masen?-le hablo Emmett con fingida solemnidad, haciéndonos reír a Jasper y a mí.

-Tengo que ir por Rosalie- explico Edward. Supuse que Rosalie era la novia de Emmett.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-fingió reclamarle Emmett, para que se apurara.

Nos despedimos y luego desapareció al dar la vuelta en una esquina.

-Veo que ya conociste a Edward-me dijo Jasper, tratando de molestar con su tono pícaro. Y obligándome a quitar la mirada de la esquina por la que se había ido Edward, para voltear a verlo.

-No molestes- lo empuje juguetonamente.

-¿Crees que le pueda llevar algo a Rose, de la cafetería?-le pregunto Emmett a Jasper.-Dice que la comida de hospital es horrible, y dijo algo sobre que se le antojaba algo dulce.

-Solo tienes que lograr que las enfermeras no te descubran, lo cual es complicado porque parece que tienen ojos en la espalda-le aconsejo Jasper.

-Yo lo puedo esconder en mi bolso- les ofrecí. Emmett me agradaba

A los dos les brillo la mirada y salieron disparados a comprar varias cosas. Solo esperaba que todo eso cupiera en mi no tan grande bolso. Los vi acercarse a la cajera, con grandes cantidades de golosinas cada uno. Toda esa comida, definitivamente no iba a caber en mi bolso.

-Chicos, lamento decepcionarlos pero mi bolso no es tan grande- les dije, abriendo una bolsa de frituras, para empezar a comérmelas.

-Pero si solo trajimos lo esencial.- dijo Emmett, haciendo un mohín.

-No todo es para las chicas, también trajimos algo para nosotros- secundo Jasper, señalando el empaque de sus donas favoritas.-Además, Rosalie tiene razón, la comida de hospital es horrible.

-Tal vez pueda esconder un poco entre mi ropa- les trate de animar.

-Eso sería estupendo, ven los baños están por acá- me dijo Emmett, arrastrándome atreves del hospital, hasta que llegamos a los sanitarios.- Esconde todo lo que puedas. Y recuerda que de esto depende el buen humor de Rosalie, durante la semana.

Sujete la bolsa que me tendía y entre a los sanitarios, no muy convencida. La actitud de Emmett me recordaba a la de un niño pequeño, Rosalie debería de tener los pies bien puestos en la tierra como para poder controlarlo. Edward había dicho que su situación era complicada, entonces, si esto ayudaba a que no la pasaran tan mal, con gusto lo haría.

Una señora de avanzada edad, que estaba frente al lavamanos, debió de haber pensado que era bulímica, en un momento de ansiedad, al verme entrar al cubículo con esa cantidad de golosinas. Entre en el reducido espacio, y cerré la puerta; puse algunas de las golosinas sobre la tapa y la caja de agua del inodoro y trate de pensar en la mejor manera de esconder todo eso, en mi bolso y entre mi ropa. Primero trate de vaciar lo más posible mi bolso, así que saque mi teléfono, -ese podría llevarlo en la mano al igual que mi cartera- atore mis lentes de sol en mi cabello, y dejaría el rollo de papel en el cubículo, "olvidado", mi peine se lo podría dar a Jasper para que lo guardara en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, esperen, ¿Por qué ellos no escondían comida, entre sus ropas al igual que yo?, la comida era para sus novias, es justo que ellos también ayuden.

-_¿Qué sucede Bella_?- contesto Jasper, al segundo pitido.

-Espero que ustedes también estén escondiendo comida entre sus ropas,- les dije, de fondo se escuchaban los murmullos de Emmett.

-_Claro que también lo estamos haciendo,- _me contesto, fingiendo estar ofendido- _Nos vemos afuera en un momento._

Luego de que colgó, seguí con mi tarea de vaciar mi bolso, lo cual me estaba llevando más tiempo del planeado, incluso había encontrado el ticket de compra de los regalos de navidad del año pasado. Tendría que escombrar mi bolso más a menudo. Metí las golosinas de mayor tamaño primero, tales como frituras, donas, y panecillos, y en los pequeños espacios que quedaron, coloque una que otra paleta. Y por ultimo no pienso mencionar que es lo que metí entre mi ropa.

Me lave las manos para aparentar, y acomodar un poco mi cabello. Me seque las manos, tome mi cartera y mi celular, y salí del sanitario. Me encontré con los chicos a unos cuantos pasos, y nos dirigimos al tercer piso, que es donde estaban las habitaciones de Alice y Rosalie.

-Alice sigue en la radioterapia-nos informe Jasper, luego de una mirada a su reloj. ¿Cómo es que se podían aprender tantas cosas? Yo apenas y me sabia el numero de mi celular, y eso ya era mucho decir.- Vamos a hacerle compañía a Rose.

Entramos a la habitación que estaba junto a la de Alice. Había una despampanante rubia recostada en la camilla, lucia feliz, a pesar de estar postrada en una cama de hospital.

-Traje compañía Rose- se acerco Emmett a ella, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Para luego sacar de la bolsa de su pantalón una bolsa de frituras, que hizo que los ojos de Rosalie centellaran.- Y golosinas.

-¡Aaah!, Gracias amor- prácticamente le arrebato la bolsa de las manos, y empezó a saborear las frituras como si se tratara de un delicia turca.

-Les ah tenido antojo, desde hace un par de días.- me susurro Jasper, después de cerrar la puerta.- Rosalie está embarazada.

-Muchas felicidades,- les felicite, aunque tendría sentido que estuviera en la camilla si su vientre luciera abultado, pero en lugar de eso, su vientre estaba perfectamente plano, tal y como la de una supermodelo.- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Dos meses. Se supone que debería de nacer en mayo.- me contesto Rosalie, visiblemente emocionada.

-¿Se supone?- le pregunte confundida.- Por cierto, soy Bella Swan.

-Rosalie Hale- mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos, Emmett carraspeo- De McCarthy.- añadió después.

-Debes de estar orgulloso- le dije a Emmett.

-Claro que lo está,- contesto por el Rosalie.- Si, se supone que debe nacer en mayo, pero tal vez induzcan un nacimiento prematuro.- me volteo a ver para contestar mi pregunta anterior.

-¿Por qué harían eso?- nunca había escuchado, que se intentara inducir un nacimiento prematuro.

-Rose tiene cáncer, y un nacimiento prematuro le da más esperanzas de vida- me contesto esta vez Emmett. Rosalie regreso a su entretenimiento de saborear frituras, al igual que Jasper.

Edward tenía razón. Su situación era delicada.

-Jasper, ya traje a Alice- entro Edward a la habitación, sin tocar la puerta. Provocando que todas las golosinas, que habíamos puesto sobre la cama volaran debajo de las sabanas de Rosalie.- Ustedes me meterán en problemas.

No parecía enojado, más bien divertido, de nuestro precario intento de esconder la evidencia. Recogió unas donitas que volaron en la dirección incorrecta y empezó a comerlas.

-¿Qué tal salió de la radio?-le pregunto Jasper a Edward, desde la puerta.

-Bastante bien, pero la noto algo dispersa. No sabría explicarlo.- le contesto Edward.

-Tal vez le haga falta algo de compañía, ¿Crees que podría traerla aquí?- le trato de persuadir Jasper.- A ella también le agradan las donitas.

Al parecer Edward sentía cierta debilidad por Alice, por que acepto.

-Como dije antes; ustedes me meterán en problemas.- sonaron sus palabras aterciopeladas antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Es un gran tipo- menciono Rosalie al aire, antes de empezar a comer su tercera bolsa de frituras.

-¡Hola Bella! Que milagro.- escuche la voz de soprano de Alice, cuando entro al cuarto en una silla de ruedas.

-Podrían dejar de decir, que es un milagro que allá venido- le reclame, sin dejar de abrazarla.- Te extrañe horrores.

-Suelo causar ese efecto en la gente.- me sonrió con sorna, metiendo una mano debajo de las sabanas y sacando unas gomitas, que comenzó a comer.

-Me tengo que ir- suspiro Edward, mirando una pequeña cajita negra, que estaba atorada en sus sexis pantalones. OK, Bella, párale ahí. Solo es el interno que atiende a tu casi prima. Pero ojala que me pudiera atender a mí.

-Cierra esa boquita, prima. Te pueden entrar moscas.- me molesto Jasper, subiendo mi quijada a su lugar natural.

-Solo apreciaba la vista- le dije. Y eso no tenía nada de mentira.

-También hay una buena vista en el quinto piso- me siguió la corriente Rosalie, pero recibió un pequeño empujón por parte de su esposo.- ¿Qué? Estoy embarazada, no ciega.

Pasamos un rato mas platicando amenamente, pero se hacía tarde y yo me tenía que ir. Jasper me acompaño a mi auto, luego de que me despidiera de los demás. Me abrió la puerta como un buen caballero sureño que era, pero me sorprendió que subiera al asiento de copiloto.

-Necesito hablar con alguien- confesó ante mi cara de confusión total.

-Soy toda oídos- le dije todavía un poco confundida. Me sorprendía que si necesitaba hablar no lo hubiera hecho con Alice, después de todo ella era su otra mitad; sin embargo, quizá ella seria nuestro tema de conversación.

-Alice, últimamente no es Alice- me soltó de golpe, pero se apresuro a explicarse, ante mi cara de desconcierto.- Quiero decir que, no se comporta con normalidad.

-Yo la vi totalmente normal, como antes

- Es que esta fingiendo, -si había estado fingiendo, lo hacía muy bien- hace un par de días empezó a hacerlo. Ya no sé cuando esta fingiendo, o cuando realmente está feliz. Es como si algo la oscureciera.

-Tienes que comprenderla, Jasper. Esto no es sencillo para ella- trataba de tranquilizarlo, parecía muy alterado.- Tal vez, está pasando solo por un mal momento.

-Pero yo estoy ahí para ella. Cuando ella sufre yo también, y no me importa que tan mal se pongan las cosas, nunca me voy a separar de su lado.- hablaba con tanta pasión y amor.

-Entonces habla con ella. Tienes que hacérselo saber. Hazle saber que estas con ella.- solo necesitaban hablar, y poner las cosas en claro.

-Esta bien, hablare con ella.- Jasper se despidió y bajo de mi camioneta, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, me tendió un papelito doblado- Te lo manda Edward.

Cuando lo vi entrar por las puertas del hospital, me arme de valor y vi que había en el papelito. Tenía su nombre y su número de teléfono, _Espero que vuelvas pronto._

Pero claro, que pero por supuesto que vendría más seguido. Claro, a visitar a mi casi prima.

* * *

Hola!! perdon por tardar tanto, es que mi familia vino y no tuve tiempo pero tengo una semana de tiempo y luego yo me voy de vacaciones, voy a tratar de actualizar todos los fics que llevo antes del domingo que me vuelva a ir, ahorita voy a empezar con la troduccion de Stranded y luego el epilogo de 6 DIVERSION, gracias por todo su apoyo.

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	5. Dolencias

Edward Pov

Me recosté sobre la blanca y lisa pared del pasillo de oncología infantil. La medicina era un trabajo difícil, más de lo que la gente imaginaba, todos se dejan llevar por el dinero, las grandes mansiones y los autos lujoso que les impedían ver más allá. Había escogido estudiar y dedicarme a la medicina porque salvar vidas y ayudar a la gente era lo que me llenaba. Pero en momentos como este eran los que me hacían dudar.

-_DR. Masen en la habitación 2386 _

Me restregué un segundo los ojos y me puse en marcha hacia la habitación de Alice.

Su cuerpo empezaba a resentir los tratamientos, y desde el inicio de semana sufría de nauseas y vómitos terribles.

-Esta en el baño y lleva alrededor de 10 minutos sin parar de vomitar.- me informo un enferma que me esperaba en la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias Sally, yo me encargo- me dedico una mirada coqueta y se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Estas enfermeras me empezaban a fastidiar.

-Esta no es la manera en la que se debe recibir a un amigo.- comento Alice con una voz terriblemente débil, sentada en el suelo del baño manteniendo sus piernas cerca de su cuerpo.

-Aparte de tu amigo también soy tu doctor.- le ayude a ponerse de pie.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Se limito a asentir con la cabeza y caminos juntos hacia su camilla.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-no estaba en la habitación, ni tampoco lo había visto en el pasillo.

-No le digas que estuve vomitando otra vez, por favor.-su voz sonaba alarmada y preocupada a la vez.-No quiero preocuparlo.

-No hare nada que tú no quieras.-la tranquilice.

Tome un extremo de la sabana y se la pase para que se pudiera tapar.

-Lo convencí de acompañar a Emmett a la cafetería.-contesto a mi pregunta anterior.

-Son buenas personas.- comente haciendo referencia a Emmett y a Rose.

-No se merecen lo que les está sucediendo.- su voz sonaba cómo el murmullo del viento.

-Tu tampoco de lo mereces.- le aclare.

Aunque pensara que no lo notara, si lo hacía, ella está débil pero no solo por el tratamiento. Perdía las ganas de vivir. Se estaba dejando morir, y la razón de que siguiera tomando el tratamiento era porque no quería decepcionar a Jasper. Lo que ella no entendía es que si ella moría habría un funeral más aparte del suyo; Jasper no viviría si ella no vive, de eso no había dude alguna.

-No te puedes dejar vencer.- continúe – Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, bien, no hay problema. Pero entonces hazlo por Jasper el no seguirá si tu no lo haces. ¿Te gustaría ver a Jasper dejarse morir tal y como tú lo estas haciendo?-eso ultimo había sonado a un reclamo en lugar de una reflexión. Pero solo así entraría en razón.

Salí de la habitación consciente de que Alice se había quedado llorando.

Me dirigí a la cafetería, no había desayunado aun, y me apetecía la compañía de Emmett y de Jasper. A pesar de conocerlos poco tiempo se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos, cosa difícil ya que no era una persona muy sociable que digamos. Emmett lograba que me olvidara un momento de mí ajetreada vida y Jasper me hacía ver las cosas desde diferentes perspectivas.

-Hey amigo-me saludo Emmett apenas me senté a su lado con mi café en la mano.

-Hola Edward-Jasper parecía seguir medio dormido-¿Qué noticias nos traes?

-Nada interesante, la junta de esta mañana se pospuso hasta esta después del medio día.- cogí uno de sus panecillos y empecé a comerlo.- Están buenos.

-¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?-preguntó Emmett.

-Digamos que no cambia en nada las cosas.-

El Jefe de cirugía había programado una junta y se corrían rumores sobre la unión con otro hospital, aunque solo era un rumor. Nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo hablando de trivialidades cuando decidimos irnos; Emmett iría a ver si Rosalie ya había despertado, pero no sin antes esconder un par de golosinas en sus pantalones, Jasper iría con Alice, y yo terminaría de hacer mis rondas.

Camine por los pasillos del hospital si ver realmente por donde iba, ya me sabía de memoria cada rincón del hospital, donde estaba cada cosa, y donde quedaba cada lugar. Eso era lo que lograbas cuando el hospital se convertía en tú hogar, a este punto ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar hace cuanto tiempo no visitaba mi departamento, que quedaba a dos cuadras de aquí. Tampoco recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que les llame a mis padres, mamá debe de estar triste a causa de mi falta de comunicación, quizá sería bueno llamarlos esta tarde y si hago un poco de espacio en mi agenda irlos a visitar el fin de semana.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que fue imposible evitar que chocara con alguien.

-Lo siento tanto.-me apresure a disculparme, cuando reconocí su rostro.- ¿Bella?

-¿Qué tal?, Edward-me saludo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Seguíamos en contacto mediante celular desde la última vez que había venido, pero no me había avisado que iba a venir esta mañana o habría tratado de que alguien me cubriera para poder platicar con ella a gusto. Note que no venia vestida como la última vez, ahora usaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una playera de manga larga color azul, mi color favorito, que la hacían lucir bastante bien.

-¿Vienes a ver a Alice?-le pregunte por inercia, era obvio que venía a visitarla.

-Sip,- pareció sonrojarse ante lo que iba a decir- también me agradaría platicar contigo.

-Seria un placer,- no me había esperado nada de esto- Te invitó a desayunar a nuestra increíble cafetería del cuarto piso.

Le ofrecí mi brazo y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, en el camino estuvimos platicando de trivialidades.

-Me encetaría echarle un vistazo a tu expediente médico- bromee cuando termino de contarme su facilidad para ingresar a la sala de urgencias. No recordaba haber conocido a nadie más propenso a los accidentes que Bella.

-No te rías. No era nada agradable estar en la sala de urgencias por lo menos una vez a la semana.- trato de reclamarme pero falló estrepitosamente al empezar a reír. Le dio una mordida a su dona y continuo- Dicen que el que no es capaz de reírse de sí mismo no tiene sentido del humor.- explicó.

-_Touche- _

Fuimos pasando de tema en tema hasta que llegamos al de Alice.

-¿Tu como la vez? Es que sus padres vendrán de Forks y quisiera que estuvieran preparados.- me comento y sospechaba que mi respuesta no le agradaría.

-Si hubieran venido hace 3 semana te hubiera dicho que no encontraría diferencia alguna, aunque ahora es diferente.- Probablemente estaba violando la confidencialidad médico-paciente, pero si no creyera que Bella podría ayudar a hacer que Alice entrara en razón no lo haría.- El tratamiento ya empezó a afectarle y eso no es lo peor. Ella se ha dejado vencer, no se le ven deseos de seguir, y es cómo si solo siguiera en el hospital para no decepcionar a Jasper.

-Ooh,-su rostro se ensombreció notablemente. Te agradezco que me hayas tenido confianza. ¿Crees que ayude de algo si hablo con ella?

-Creo que sería estupendo si logras que entre razón y la convenzas de que puede salir adelante. – la anime- yo hable con ella hace un rato pero no creo haber obtenido grandes resultados.

-¡Edward, el jefe aviso que si no estábamos todos en su oficina en cinco minutos podíamos irnos preparando para hacer el trabajo de las enfermeras!- me grito Sam, uno de mis compañeros de internado que iba corriendo hacia la oficina del jefe.

-Al parecer te tienes que ir- Bella se puso de pie y sujeto su bolso.

-Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

Nos despedimos y me prometió que después de hablar con Alice y estar un rato con ellos se vendría a despedir antes de irse a su casa.

Apenas la vi subir al ascensor Salí corriendo siguiendo la dirección que había tomado Sam hacia la oficina del jefe.

El trabajo de enfermería era lo peor, un trabajo digno y que debía respeto, pero por algo había escogido el bisturí en lugar de las vendas.

-Al parecer ya están todos.- empezó a hablar el jefe, un hombre de mediana edad de cabellera canosa, y bajo de estatura.- Los he llamado porque el comité ha decido la fusión del hospital Mercy West con el Grace of Chicago, es decir el nuestro.-Así que el rumor resulto ser cierto, el hombre continuó- Dicho evento se llevara a cabo dentro de 5 meses, algunos serán trasladados allá y otros se quedaran aquí y viceversa. La lista de traslados será expuesta en un mes y no habrá apelaciones. Pueden irse.

¿Eso era todo? Solo la información superficial, no servía de mucho. Ojala yo no fuera uno de esos traslados.

Alice Pov

Edward salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, provocando que sus palabras siguieran dando vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez, permitiendo que mis lágrimas surcaran mis mejillas sin control alguno.

Él no podía tener razón, sus palabras habían sido vanas y dichas al aire solo para despertar en mí las ganas de seguir luchando, Pero ya estaba cansada, yo no podía seguir, toda mi alegría y demás se habían desvanecido con la misma rapidez con la que se aleja un globo con helio al soltarlo. Me había cansado de las miradas de lastima de los demás, del cansancio, dolor y preocupación de Jasper y mis padres, si muriera mañana, quizá en uno o dos meses todos volverían a la normalidad , volverían a ser felices, volverían a vivir; en cambio si seguía aferrándome a la vida solo les traería más dolor. Ya era suficiente egoísmo.

Me deje llevar por mi dolor, disfrutando de la miseria en la que me había hundido yo sola. Recordé todos los momentos que había vivido: mi corta estadía en el orfanato, mi vida con Esme y Carlisle, esa tarde en la que conocí a Jasper en la sala de detención del instituto de la cual nos escapamos juntos y que marco el inicio de nuestra relación. Hubiera seguido con el curso de mis recuerdos si no hubiera sido porque Bella entro a la habitación.

-Hola Alice- me saludo, mas sonriente que de costumbre. Si hubiera estado de mejor humor en este instante estaría bajo mi interrogatorio.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Aguantando.-le sonreí o al menos eso intente hacer.- Debo felicitarte por tú cambio de estilo aunque estas demasiado informal para la oficina.

-Debo recordarte que es sábado- se quejo- y que hoy no hay oficina. Simplemente me puse algo cómodo.

-Intenta usar esta bata, te aseguro que no encontraras nada más _cómodo_ en el mundo.-

-No seas pesimista, no te queda- ¿Si tan solo supiera que es con ese estado de ánimo con el que estoy todo el día?- Me encontré a Jasper de camino aquí pero lo mande de regreso a la cafetería para que me comprara algo de comer.

Asentí a manera de entendimiento.

-Pero la verdad es que no tengo hambre y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para poder hablar a solas contigo.- se acerco a mí, al grado de que nuestras narices se rozaban y empezó a gritar.- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaah!!!

-¿Qué te sucede?- le grite empujándola con mis débiles brazos.

-Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien despierta, quiero que entiendas perfectamente lo que te voy a decir.- tomó asiento en el sillón junto a la camilla y comenzó a hablar.- Antes que nada quiero dejarte claro algo: deja de comportarte como una estúpida.

Me limite a voltear hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba ella, no estaba dispuesta a discutir con ella algo que no era capaz de comprender. Para ella lo que yo hacía o estaba dejando de hacer era una estupidez, sin embargo estaba equivocada, yo no lo hacía por un capricho ni nada por el estilo. Esto era lo correcto. Dejar que los demás fueran capaces de regresar a sus vidas y a la felicidad no era estúpido. Yo me estaba sacrificando por su felicidad y estaba feliz de ello.

-Es increíble cuanto has cambiado y en tan poco tiempo, hace un par de semanas que vine te note diferente y pensé que era normal que estuvieras triste un día o dos máximo conociéndote, pero has llegado al extremo.- estaba molesta conmigo y se notaba en cada palabra que decía. Estaba decepcionada de verme derrotada tan rápidamente- ¿Dónde está la chica que me hacía reír y me decía que siempre hay un mañana? ¿La que no se dejaba pisotear por nada y por nadie? ¿La que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro? ¡¿Dónde está la chica de la que Jasper se enamoro y a la que yo creía conocer?!- se había puesto de pie.

-¡Se fue! – le grite, y hubiera seguido gritándole pero el nudo en la garganta que se me había formado no me lo permitió- Se canso de ver tristeza, dolor, y lastima en la mirada de cada persona que entraba en esta habitación…- mi voz se fue apagando.

-Discúlpame pero estas muy equivocada, tú no te cansaste, simplemente optaste por el camino fácil. ¡Te diste por vencida! – cada palabra laceraba mi interior sin detenimiento alguno. Tomó su bolso y caminó en dirección a la puerta, y cuanto hubiera dado por que se hubiera ido sin pronunciar lo que me estaba a punto de decir.- Cuando te diagnosticaron y te encamaron nunca, escúchame bien, _nunca_ sentí lastima por ti. Es más te admire por la fortaleza y valentía con la que lo enfrentaste, esa sonrisa que siempre has tenido nunca se borro, pero es en este momento en el que por primera vez te tengo _lastima_, y no tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad.

El aparato que marcaba el ritmo de mi corazón estaba a todo lo que daba, sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a salir de mi pecho, y deseaba que así fuera para dejar de sentir todo este dolor. Las palabras de Edward y Bella repiqueteaban en mi cabeza sin dar tregua alguna, recordándome todo lo estaba haciendo una y otra vez.

* * *

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto tiempo y por ubir un cap corto, pero mi musa se alargo las vacaciones.**

**De verdad perdon.**

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	6. Vivir

Jasper Pov

La música ambiental del ascensor era desesperante, golpeaba el suelo con mi pie izquierdo, le daba pequeños traguitos a mi café, hacía sonar la bolsa de las sabritas para Bella, escuchaba los murmullos de las enfermeras que estaban detrás de mí, pero solo algo tenía importancia, Alice.

_Flashback_

_Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, llegaba tarde para trigonometría y para escuchar la voz chillona de la profesora solterona de 50 años que no paraba de mirarme pretensiosamente._

_-Voy tarde.- escuche la voz de soprano de Alice a mí lado._

_-Yo igual.- conteste por cortesía._

_Ella y yo llevamos una relación de simples compañeros, y la trataba como lo que era: la mejor amiga de mi prima y nada más. _

_Entre al salón y para mí suerte la profesora aun no llegaba, me sorprendí cuando Alice entro junto conmigo, que yo recordara ella no estaba en esta clase, y al no haber más asientos se sentó junto a mí._

_-Él profesor de bioquímica no me acepta ya en su clase, así que tuve que cambiarme.- conto ante mi cara de desconcierto.- Según él hablo demasiado._

_-¿Y escogiste trigonometría?- era pésima para escoger clases._

_-No me quedo de otra. Era la única opción.-_

_-Hale y Cullen a detención, ahora- nos ordeno la profesora con su voz de clarín mal entonado._

_-¿Pero, por qué?- reclame, no estábamos haciendo nada malo y además era ella quien había llegado tarde._

_-Aparte de que llegan tarde y entran sin preguntar están platicando.- sus ojos eran más saltones que los de un sapo- ¿Les parece poco?_

_Alice iba a empezar a quejarse también, cuando la loca empezó a gritar.- ¡Dije fuera de mi clase ahora, si quieren que los acepte mañana!-_

_Ambos guardamos nuestras cosas con pesar y salimos del salón._

_-¿Qué le sucede a esa ruca con voz de pájaro estrangulado?- empezó a despotricar Alice diciendo cosas sin sentido. _

_Este había sido el mayor tiempo que había pasado con Alice exceptuando los momentos que se quedaba callada viendo conmigo la televisión mientras esperaba que Bella bajara de su habitación._

_-¿Me estas escuchando?- agache un poco la cabeza para poder ver bien su rostro, era un poco demasiado baja, me miraba expectante.- ¿Jasper?_

_-Perdón.-_

_-Te estaba preguntando que si tú la viste adentro cuando llegamos.-_

_-No.- conteste negando con la cabeza.- Y no tengo idea de por qué nos saco._

_-Me miraba con enojo y envidia, quizá tú eres su amor platónico y al vernos platicar pensó que estábamos flirteando.-me pare en seco al escuchar su teoría._

_-¿Nosotros?, ¿Su amor platónico?, ¿Coqueteando?- ¿Yo coqueteando con Alice? Imposible. Ni siquiera estábamos platicando hace un momento. Yo no coqueteaba con ella. _

_-Tranquilo,- meneo la cabeza con despreocupación y me ínsito a seguir caminando.- Solo eran divagaciones mías.-_

_Claro que solo eran divagaciones suyas, yo no coqueteaba con ella, ni siquiera en mi casa mientras la miraba coquetamente y mucho menos ahora. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me aconsejaba alejarme de la negación: Yo Si coqueteaba con ella, aunque fuera inconscientemente. _

_Ok, ok. Lo acepto puede que si coquetee con ella, pero solo un poco. ¿Contenta? Si._

_Otra voz, la razón, me dijo que estaba enloqueciendo por estar hablando conmigo mismo._

_-Te pierdes en tu mente.- se burlo Alice sonriendo, al verme fruncir el ceño por mi discusión interna.- Bella tenía razón, piensas demasiado las cosas._

_-Eso es mentira.- me queje. Ella alzo sus cejas retándome.- Bueno, tal vez tenga un poco de razón._

_-De vez en cuando es bueno dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la vida.- extendió los brazos y dio una vuelta, haciendo que me riera. Parecía estar llena de vida y alegría. _

_Seguimos caminando en silencio, aunque Alice más bien parecía danzar. Entramos al salón de detención, estaba vacío, y nos sentamos en la última banca junto a la ventana._

_-¿Tomas clases de baile?- le pregunte._

_Ella había sacado un cuadernillo de dibujo verde y estaba garabateando en el.- Las deje hace como un año.-_

_-¿Moderno?- me incline un poco para alcanzar a ver lo que estaba dibujando. Vestidos._

_-Nop,- alzo su cara con una sonrisa irradiante de felicidad, tomándome por sorpresa- Ballet, todo un clásico._

_-Eras buena-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto, aceptando que yo estaba en lo correcto._

_-Adoptaste la danza al caminar.- hice un ademan con la cabeza señalando sus piernas, que tenia sobre el pupitre._

_-Eres observador.- me guiño._

_Sentí una explosión en mi interior. Como si algo que llevara mucho tiempo guardado de repente hubiera escapado de su jaula y fuera corriendo por todo mi interior, haciendo que todo vibrara a su alrededor. Era una sensación maravillosa y al mismo tiempo agotadora y alucinante. _

_-Tengo una idea- me puse de pie, rodee su silla y abrí la ventana. Solo estábamos como a dos metros del suelo.- ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?- pase una de mis piernas atreves del marco de la ventana, estaba a punto de pasar la otra y prepararme para saltar cuando Alice me sujeto de la playera._

_-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- parecía asustada de que me fuera a matar. Solo eran dos metros._

_-Me estoy dejando llevar.- me encogí de hombros- ¿Vienes o te quedas aquí sola en detención?- _

_Lo medito un segundo antes de que una sonrisa picara y de complicidad atravesara su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaran de emoción. Guardo su cuaderno y su lápiz de carboncillo en su bolso y se lo coloco sobre el hombro. Me paso el mío._

_-No se tu señor larguirucho, pero yo no voy a poder saltar sin lastimarme.-_

_-Te sujetare desde abajo.-me miro un momento con desconfianza- No te preocupes, nunca te dejare caer.-_

_-¿Me lo prometes?-_

_-Te lo juro.-_

Salí del ascensor al mismo tiempo que abandonaba mis recuerdos.

Bella caminaba hacia mí, estaba roja, no sabría decir si de vergüenza o de rabia.- Dame eso,- me arrebato sus frituras y mi café- estaré en la cafetería poniéndome gorda como una vaca.- me dejo confundido a la mitad del pasillo.

Continúe caminando, pero al llegar a la puerta dude. Por la manera de hablar de Bella deduje que estaba enojada, pero ¿Por qué? Quizá se había peleado con Alice, pero ¿Sobre qué?

Abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba Alice echa un ovillo llorando dándole la espalda a la puerta. O tan solo estaba enojada consigo misma por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más. Al igual que yo.

Entre a la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Conté 25 pasos hasta llegar a la ventana que había al fondo de la habitación, corrí las persianas y abrí la ventana permitiendo que una pequeña brisa del aire otoñal inundara la habitación. Conté otros 15 pasos de regreso a la camilla. La cubrí perfectamente con la manta que tenia y sin mencionar una palabra la tome en brazos, ella se aferro a mi cuello con sus brazos. El terror me invadió al sentir su delicado, cansado, delgado y débil cuerpo contra el mío. Ahora era más consiente que nunca de los daños que estaba causando el tratamiento. La senté en el borde de la ventana, manteniendo su cuerpo pegado al mío. El llanto seguía convulsionando su cuerpo.

Al estar en el tercer piso teníamos una linda vista de los alrededores del hospital, los tejados de una que otra casa y los arboles teñidos de color naranja. Lo más reconfortante era la suave brisa que nos daba en el rostro y llenaba nuestros pulmones del aire fresco del apogeo del otoño.

Espere pasando mi mano por su espalda hasta que se tranquilizo y el llanto se volvió inexistente.

-¿Recuerdas ese día en el que nos volvimos a conocer?- mi tono de voz era de una conversación casual.

-¿Cómo olvidar el día de nuestro primer beso?-su voz seguía teniendo el sentimiento que llega luego del llanto.

Sonreí y se me escapo una minúscula risa, que bien pude haber disfrazado con una tos. – Tropezamos, caíste sobre mí, y al tenerte tan cerca no me pude contener a besar tus labios de miel; tienes razón, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- mi mano se deslizo a su cabello- Pero retrocede a unos minutos antes de eso.

-¿Cuándo estábamos en detención?- estaba confundida, cosa que no le gustaba, a ella le gustaba saberlo todo.

-Cuando estábamos a punto de saltar.- mi mirada registraba la calle frente a nosotros, la sentí mover su cabeza a manera de aceptación.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije?-

-Que nunca me dejarías caer.- su voz sonaba suave y armoniosa. Como si recordar la hiciera vivir.

-Me refería a todos los sentidos.- baje mi mano hasta su barbilla y alcé su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos.- Y así como no te deje caer ese día, no te voy a dejar caer ahora.- espere un momento a que el nudo en mi garganta disminuyera.- Tienes que seguir luchando, ser fuerte, aguantar. Por más que quiera, yo no puedo luchar en tu lugar, quisiera poder quitarte todo ese dolor, ese sufrimiento, pero no puedo. No puedo.- mis ojos ardían, al igual que mi garganta y mi pecho. De los ojos de Alice volvían a brotar las lágrimas. Lagrimas cristalinas como las aguas del más puro manantial. – Lo que sí puedo es estar ahí para ti todo el tiempo, apoyarte, y brindarte todo el amor que te tengo y que siempre te he tenido.

Sentía como se estrujaba mi corazón a cada lágrima que recorría su blanca y suave piel. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, de ella y mío, porque los dos éramos uno. Una misma alma en dos cuerpos diferentes.

-Estoy cansada- fue apenas un murmullo entrecortado por los sollozos. –Quiero descansar.

-No. Alice, no. Tu no me puedes hacer eso, yo estoy vivo por ti, sin ti no soy nada. No me puedes dejar,- las lágrimas habían empezado a correr- ¿Con quién compartiría todo lo que me gusta y emociona? O ¿Junto a quien me quedaría dormido en la azotea contando estrellas? ¿Con quién, Alice? Dímelo, porque yo sin estoy perdido. No me pidas que te deje ir, porque soy un maldito egoísta que no lo permitirá, quiero seguir percibiendo ese aroma a vainilla que desprende tu cuerpo cada mañana junto a mí, quiero seguir discutiendo por tonterías, quiero verte entrar a la iglesia con un hermoso vestido blanco, quiero disfrutar junto a ti el embarazo de nuestra pequeña niñita que se parecerá a ti y salir a las 3:00 am a buscar cualquier antojo que tengas, quiero ser el típico padre celoso y envejecer junto a ti. Quiero que entiendas que yo sin ti no soy nada.- las lagrimas surcaban nuestros rostros.

Se produjo un cambio. Uno que note incluso antes de que me abrazara.

-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname.- sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.- Perdóname por haber querido escoger el camino fácil. Perdón por pensar en dejarte atrás. Perdón por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.-

La volví a tomar en brazos y la lleve a la camilla, donde la consolé hasta que se calmo.

…………………

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Primero, perdón por tenerlas tan abandonadas, y tardar tanto en actualizar…. Por eso ahora ustedes van a escoger cuando actualizo:**

**Ustedes deciden cuando actualizo… **

De **3 **a **6** reviews= el próximo **fin de semana**.

De **7** a **11** reviews= el **miércoles.**

**Más de 14 **reviews= **mañana .**

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	7. Cita

Intente subir ayer el capi pero tuve algunos problemas con la pagina. (Lean abajo)

**¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NELLY!!!!** El capitulo es para ti y para Lou Malfoy por haber dejado el primer review.

* * *

* * *

Emmett Pov

A la cafetería le faltaba tener más variaciones a la hora de la comida, bueno supongo que eso pasa al vivir durante 6 meses en un hospital. Pague mi café y los bocadillos. Emprendí mi camino de regreso a la habitación, escuchando "The way you make me feel" de Michael Jackson, una estupenda canción; comencé a caminar-danzar al salir del ascensor.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Rose al verme entrar bailando.

-Hago la caminata de la luna.- eso la hizo reír, me apremie mentalmente por eso.

-_ The way you make me feel, the way you make me feel…_ _- _cantaba mientras me acercaba a ella para quitarla la horrenda pañoleta que se había sujetado a la cabeza.- Ya te dije que te vez mejor sin ella.

Me incline para besar su cabeza ahora sin su dorada cabellara, luego me incline aun más para besar su abultado vientre de 8 meses.- ¿Cómo están mis princesas?- susurre contra su vientre.

-Yo bien, pero el bebe muy inquieto- agarro mi mano y la puso sobre un punto en especifico de su vientre, donde empecé a sentir las pataditas.

-Sera una excelente bailarina.-alce mi cabeza, sin mover la mano.

-O un excelente futbolista.-

Habíamos pedido no saber el sexo del bebe, aunque yo estaba seguro de que sería una niña y Rose de que sería un niño.

-Te traje esto.- dije sacando unas frituras de mi pantalón.

-¿No había saladitas?- preguntó haciendo un puchero de inconformidad.

-Nop, - conteste moviéndola un poco para sentarme junto a ella en la camilla.- Pero creo que Bella nos traerá un poco de provisiones en la tarde.

-¿Bella viene hoy?-

-Viene a visitarnos y luego se irá a cenar con Edward. Quiere demostrarle a los nuevos que Eddy ya tiene dueña.- reí junto con ella. Me volví a apremiar mentalmente.

En estos últimos meses nos habíamos vuelto más unidos con nuestros vecinos – Alice y Jasper-como me gustaba llamarlos, con Bella y con Edward. Hay cosas que unen a la personas volviéndolas inseparables y definitivamente luchar contra el cáncer era una de ellas.

-¿Por qué los nuevos internos son tan molestos?- comento Rose, empezando a comer sus frituras.-

-Tenemos suerte de que Edward no allá sido trasladado y que él sea el que nos sigue atendiendo.- le conteste, moviendo mi mano por su vientre buscando las pataditas de la nena.

-Si, - sujeto mi mano y la puso en el lado correcto.- Aunque siguen siendo molestos cuando te los encuentras.

-Sobre todo esa tal Abby, habla demasiado, incluso más que nuestra vecina.-

-Hablando de Alice, ¿Cómo van los estudios para el trasplante?- sus ojos denotaban curiosidad.

-Pues según Edward van viento en topa, lo que sea que signifique eso.- me encogí de hombros. Era difícil hacerle entender a Edward que Jasper y yo, especialmente yo, no entendíamos sus términos médicos. Por algo había escogido ser arquitecto y no doctor.

-Se dice "viento en popa" y significa que todo va de maravilla.- seguía comiendo sus frituras.

-Hola- entró Jasper empujando a Alice en una silla de ruedas.- Decidimos venir a visitarlos.

-¿Cómo esta nuestra futura mamá?- dijo animadamente Alice.

-Muy bien gracias, pero si vuelven a preguntar no me va a importar que Edward me regañe pero me levantare y los golpeare.- que guapa se veía mi Rose cuando amenazaba a la gente.

Alice soltó una de sus risas de soprano acompañando las de Jasper.

-¿Qué chismes nos traen?- pregunte, frotando mis manos como signo de ansiedad para luego regresar una de ellas sobre el vientre de Rose.

-Aparte de que Edward parece que va a estallar de felicidad por su cita de esta noche con Bella, nada con demasiada importancia.- nos informo Jasper.

-Pero cuidado con decir que es una cita delante de él, porque si no probablemente lo negara.- dijo Alice.

-Yo escuche que una de las nuevas se acostó con Dylan- anuncio emocionada Rose.

Las historias de este hospital eran mejores que las de las telenovelas. Me recordaba a esa seria de internos.

-¿El enfermero caliente?- pregunto Jasper y yo me le quede viendo sorprendido.- Según estas dos señoritas se ha acostado con cada enfermera del hospital por lo menos una vez.-

-Tal vez no sea tan malo esto de la medicina- sonreí pícaramente pero Rose me dio una colleja interrumpiendo mis fantasías.

-No digas nada- me regaño antes de que me empezara a quejar.

Seguimos platicando cuando de repente entro Edward, blanco como el papel. Parecía que había visto a un fantasma. Algo usual en un hospital.

-¿Algo que debamos saber?-le pregunto Alice.

-Jane me persigue, necesito un escondite.- Edward en este momento se parecía a mi cuando tomaba mucho café, sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados y no paraba de jugar con sus manos.

-Prueba en el baño, si llega a venir nosotros te cubrimos.- le ofrecí.

-Gracias no se qué haría sin ustedes.- se fue a esconder al baño.

-Probablemente sufrir en manos de tu acosadora personal- le grito Rose.

Jane era una de las nuevas internas y su único propósito en la vida era seguir a Edward a todas partes. Ella era una de las nuevas razones por las que Bella venia más seguido al hospital.

-Se ve lindo cuando esta paranoico- se burlo Alice.

Esa enana se había recuperado de su crisis emocional de una manera increíble, a cualquiera que le dijeras que ella había estado a punto de dejarse morir te respondería que estabas loco, que no había visto a una persona con más ganas de vivir que ella.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.- contestamos los cuatro a la vez.

-Disculpen no han visto al Dr. Cullen necesito amm… preguntarle algo.- Jane paso a la habitación. Era minúscula, blanca y rubia, el sueño de cualquiera, pero tenía una cara de maniática compulsiva.

-No lo siento, no le hemos visto en todo el día, Pero escuche que su novia iba venir esta tarde. Quizá se halla adelantado para verla antes y no hacerla venir.- le contesto Rosalie con su voz de pura inocencia que tenia y que hacía imposible creer que estaba mintiendo. Jane su puso roja de furia y parecía que se le iba a abalanzar en cualquier momento.

-Gracias- contestó por pura cortesía y se fue.

Edward salió del baño al momento en el que estallamos en carcajadas.

Bella Pov

Me estacione y baje del auto, estaba a punto de poner la alarma cuando decidí traer el abrigo conmigo, quizá así atraería menos miradas.

Cruce las puertas del hospital tratando de pasar desapercibida cuando recordé que había olvida las golosinas de los chicos en el auto. Regrese al estacionamiento.

Me pase 5 minutos frente a mi auto con la bolsa de golosinas en la mano repasando que no se me olvidara nada. Ahora sí, cruce las puertas del hospital con un perfil bajo y me dirigí a la habitación de Alice; sentía las miradas sobre mi espalda, pero después de todo que puedes esperar cuando vas con un vestido de noche al hospital.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- comentó Alice sin despejar la vista de su cuadernillo verde de dibujo.

-De donde yo vengo se saludo con un: Hola.- le conteste, y luego de saludar a Jasper, que parecía estar hipnotizado por ese libro que estaba leyendo, me acomode en el sillón que estaba junto a la camilla.

-Si, bueno. Llevo viviendo en un hospital durante 7 meses, creo que estoy olvidando como es la vida es sociedad.-sonrió levantando por fin la vista- Vaya, al parecer pudiste escoger un buen vestido sin mi ayuda. Estoy tan orgullosa.- limpio sus lagrimas imaginarias, provocando que yo rodara los ojos.

-Te voy a pedir un favor y no quiero que te rías ni nada por el estilo.- Jasper interesado por mis palabras dejo su libro en la mesita y se vino a sentar a los pies de la camilla. Los ojos de Alice eran curiosos.- Necesito ayuda con el maquillaje.- dije poniendo una cosmetiquera sobre su regazo.

-Jasper creo que estoy delirando…-empezó a decir Alice. Jasper estaba a punto de reír pero lo hice callar con la mirada. Me felicite a mi misma por el poder de mi mirada.-

-Deja de jugar.- le di un leve empujón en el hombro, porque aunque su estado de ánimo era fantástico su cuerpo seguía débil.- Edward termina su turno en una hora y no quiero que me vea con estas ojeras- señale la parte inferior de mis ojos, que permanecían morados desde hace una semana que empecé a leer "The host" un libro que me había mantenido en vela todas las noches.

-Sabia que este día llegaría.- se burlo Alice antes de empezar a trabajar con el maquillaje.

Se veía totalmente emocionada y feliz, intentaba pensar porque podría estar así, hasta que recordé que esta era la primera vez luego de 7 meses que se acercaba al maquillaje: una de sus más grandes debilidades.

Dos horas después estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto en el volvo de Edward. Nos habíamos entretenido hablando con los chicos y con Carlisle y Esme que se habían mudado aquí a Chicago hace unos 3 meses y ahora íbamos tarde para la reservación.

-Entonces, Esme y Carlisle no podían tener hijos y adoptaron a Alice cuando tenía 5 años- fue la conclusión de Edward cuando le termine de contar toda la historia.- La vida no ha sido justa con ella.

-La vida no es justa, ¿No te lo habían dicho?- le dije.

-Me parece haberlo escuchado antes.- una sonrisa torcida abarco su rostro provocando que me sonrojara. Estúpida herencia familiar.

Llegamos a un elegante restaurante al norte de la ciudad, bajó del auto y abrió mi puerta. Hacía años que no veía a un hombre hacerlo.

No habíamos perdido la reservación y nos condujeron a una mesa. Pedimos lo que íbamos a cenar y comenzamos a platicar de cosas sin sentido hasta que nos trajeron la cena.

-¿Cómo eras en el instituto?- me preguntó, antes de echarse un bocado a la boca.

Mastique lentamente el raviol que tenía en la boca sopesando la respuesta.

-Era lo que tú llamarías un ratón de biblioteca.- conteste, satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué debería haberte llamado así?- parecía saber mi respuesta de antemano.

-Porque apuesto a que pertenecías al equipo de americano y eras el jugador estrella, lo que te convertía en el rey del instituto.- una risa aterciopelada surgió de sus labios, haciendo que piel se erizara.

-¿Por qué todos piensan eso?- parecía una pregunta retorica, así que no conteste.- En el instituto pertenecía al club de teatro y era el encargado de componer los musicales, lo que provocaba las burlas del equipo de americano- tomó su copa de vino y le dio un gran sorbo.

-¿Tocas el piano?- hice una pregunta indirecta del tema, para que no pareciera que lo esquivaba, ni que me quería burlar de sus tiempos en el teatro.

-Según mis padres toco maravillosamente.- parecía divertido ante los comentarios preferenciales de sus padres.- Algún día te llevare a conocerlos.

-¿A quiénes?- pregunte, tomando un bocado de mi platillo.

-A mis padres.- la sorpresa hizo que me tragara el bocado sin masticarlo, provocando que tosiera un poco.

-Estas bromeando- mi voz sonaba estrangulada.

-Me parece que vendrán en dos semanas o algo así. No les agrada el frio de Chicago. – siguió hablando, ignorando mis palabras.

Estaba empezando a hiperventilar a causa de mi repentino ataque de pánico. ¿Y qué pasaba si no les agradaba a sus padres? ¿Y si creían que era una aprovechada o poca cosa para él?

-Tranquilízate, ellos de adoraran.- tomó mi mano sobre la mesa, llenándome de confianza- Eres un amor.

Tres simples palabras habían hecho que me sonrojara.

Nos habíamos quedado en silencio, dejando que nuestras miradas hablaran. Pero un el pitido de su localizador había interrumpido ese ambiente mágico que se había creado a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte al ver que miraba preocupado ese aparatito negro.

-Es Rosalie.-

Mi corazón se encogió de temor.

* * *

**gemalovemmtt: Gracias por el apoyo y deja el review con el nombre de tu nick para que me pueda pasar a leer tus fics.**

**MyGypsypauleta (PORFAVOS CHICAS AUTOEXPLORENCE, SIEMPRE, CON MUCHA FRECUENCIA, SI TIENE RELACIONE VAYAN A SU GINECOLOGO!): Tienes mucha razon con eso, porque aunque esta historia es ficcion hay muchos casos que si son reales y que pueden prevenirse con una autoexploracion o con una visita al ginecologo. Te deseo mucha suerte y ojala que todo sea una falsa alarma.**

ara: Aqui esta el capi. ¿Verdad que no tarde tanto? Y lo hubieran tenido desde ayer pero la mendiga pagina no me dejo subirlo.

**Y a todas las que dejan review prometo responderselos, perdon por no hacerlo en el pasado. Pero mi abuela regreso para seguir con sus quimios y estube un poco ajetreada.**

**Denle las gracias a Nelly Bello Cullen por la actualización (debería considerarse trampa lo que hiciste amiga pero solo por ser tu cumple te la paso, jaja). Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron review.**

**Ustedes deciden cuando actualizo… **

De **3 **a **6** reviews= el próximo **fin de semana**.

De **7** a **11** reviews= el **miércoles.**

**Más de 14 **reviews= **mañana .**

**Lo que yo intento es saber si les gusta o no el fic, con que manden un "triste" "bueno" o un simple "actualiza" me doy por entendida que hay gente leyendo esto. Gracias.**

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	8. Quirofano

Rosalie Pov

-Eh estado pensando y…- contuve las ganas de echarme a reír al recordar los tiempos en el que esa frase hubiera sido blanco de grandes burlas.- como yo pienso que es niña si estoy en lo correcto yo escogeré el nombre y si es niño tu escogerás el nombre.

-Me parece justo.- acorde. –Si es niña ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

-Lillian.- anuncio muy seguro de su elección.

-¿Por qué Lillian? No me gusta.- me queje.

-Pero amor, es tu segundo nombre.- estaba confundido, me encantaba verlo así.

-Pues por esa misma razón. A mis padres les tuvo que haber gustado ese nombre, y por lo tanto a mi no me gusta.-

-Tienes que superar ese rencor hacia tus padres, Rosalie.- me miraba fijamente- Además a mi me toca escoger el nombre, no a ti.- le agradecí por cambiar de tema. Aunque solo fuera para decirme que no cambiaria de elección.

Prendimos la tele y Emmett le dejo en _Titanic, _me encantaba esa película pero luego de verla más de 100 veces ya no me emocionaba tanto. Emmett veía la película, y yo lo veía a él repetir en voz baja los diálogos. Escuchaba como Emmett repetía en voz baja la parte en que Rose se despide de Jack, cuando sentí un dolor en mi vientre.

Apreté por inercia la mano de Emmett, el se giro a verme preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?- su voz era pura preocupación.

-Me duele- logre decir, sosteniendo con una mano mi vientre. Esto no podía estar pasando, todo tenía que salir bien.

Emmett se paró de un brinco y apretó el botón que estaba en la pared para llamar a la enfermera, que llego de inmediato.

Con una mirada pareció entenderlo todo y salió corriendo llamando al doctor.

-Nunca separados.- me aseguro Emmett, apretando mi mano al notar mi mirada de pánico.

El doctor Coleman llego unos minutos después y nos informo que el bebe ya iba a nacer y necesitaban llevarme a quirófano para la cesárea; ya que por parto natural se complicaría todo. Emmett no podría acompañarme. Eso no era bueno. Yo no funcionaba bien sin él.

Nos dieron un minuto para hablar en la puerta del quirófano.

-Tengo miedo- susurre.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- me lo decía al mismo tiempo que trataba de convencerse a si mismo.- Eres una mujer fuerte.

-Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti.-

Lo vi quedarse atrás, en lo que las puertas se abrían y cerraban.

-¿Dónde está el Dr., Masen?- le pregunte a una enfermera.

-Ya viene en camino.-

Necesitaba que él estuviera ahí. Era el único que se preocupaba honestamente y haría lo mejor para el bebe y para mí.

Jasper Pov

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera sueño a las 9 de la noche? Ahora recordaba, ayer me había desvelado con Alice viendo las estrellas desde la ventana.

-¿Qué te parece?-me pregunto Alice, mostrándome el diseño de un vestido de novia.

-Es hermoso, me gusta más que todos los anteriores.- se había pasado toda la semana diseñando vestidos de novia, y cada uno era más hermoso que el otro.

-Entonces, se podría decir que es tu favorito.- estaba emocionada.

-Sí. Pero ¿Por qué esta fiebre de las novias?- le pregunte.

-Decidido. Es el que usare para nuestra boda.- anuncio mirando detenidamente el diseño.- Aun tengo que ver que telas usare.-murmuro para sí misma.

-¿Todo este tiempo has estado diseñando tú vestido de novia?-estaba conmocionado.

-Exactamente. Y tú acabas de decidir cuál es el que usare.-

-Perdón por no tener el anillo de compromiso aquí; para hacerlo oficial. –

- No hay problema, puedo esperar a que salgamos de aquí.-

Definitivamente mi Alice había regresado. Y si ella supiera que Emmett estaba haciéndose las pruebas de compatibilidad para el trasplante y que todos estaban coincidiendo, seguramente estaría saltando por toda la habitación. Lo único que me frenaba para decírselo es que aun no había nada seguro.

-¿Me harías un favor?- me sorprendió que lo pidiera.

-Lo que quieras, bebe.-

-Creo que está sucediendo algo relacionado con Emmett y Rose. ¿Podrías ir a ver si están bien?- su expresión había cambiado de feliz y emocionada a preocupada y ansiosa.

Asentí y camine los 14 pasos que me separaban de la puerta. Me asome.

Salí de la habitación y entre a la de Emmett y la de Rose, estaba vacía. Regrese con Alice.

-No están. Los iré a buscar, ahorita regreso.- le informe y empecé a caminar por los pasillos. No había rastros de ellos. Hasta que lo vi.

Era Emmett, estaba parado contra una de las paredes de la sala de espera, parecía estar preocupado. El miedo inundaba sus ojos.

-¿Qué va mal, hermano?- puse una de mis manos sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Se llevaron a Rosalie a quirófano, la beba esta por nacer.-

Había escuchado cientos de veces esa frase, en películas, series, novelas, pero ninguna me había helado la sangre como ahora.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿ Que paso?- le interrogue.

-Estábamos viendo _Titanic_ juntos por 81 vez y se empezó a quejar de un dolor en el vientre, llego el doctor y dijo que era hora de llevarla a quirófano para la cesárea.- Todo el carisma característico de Emmett se había desvanecido. Solo quedaba miedo y preocupación.

Me quede con Emmett en la sala de espera, no había noticias.

-Hola, ¿Cómo va todo?-llego Bella corriendo por el pasillo, aun con su vestido de noche. Edward ya debería de estar con Rose, eso me tranquilizaba solo un poco al igual que Emmett.

-No nos han dicho nada.- conteste por Emmett.- ¿Crees que Alice debería saberlo? Ella me mando a buscarlos y no eh regresado con ella.-

-Yo pienso que se va a enojar si no le decimos.-

-Tienes razón. Podrías ir a decirle y quedarte con ella por favor.- ella empezó a asentir con la cabeza incluso antes de que terminara de hablar.- Yo me quedare aquí con Emmett y cualquier cosa te hablo.-

-Veras que todo saldrá bien.- le dijo Bella a Emmett mientras lo abrazaba.

La vi desaparecer cuando dio vuelta en la esquina, en dirección a la habitación de Alice.

Manteníamos un angustioso silencio que Emmett rompió.- No se qué haría si ella muere. Si ella me dejara yo podría vivir con eso, porque ella estaría bien y buscando su felicidad, pero el pensar que puede morir hoy me llena de terror.-

-No pienses en eso. Tienes que tener fe en que todo saldrá bien y que pronto tendrás a Rose y a tu bebe contigo.- Emmett sonrió débilmente.

-Eres un gran amigo.- soltó de pronto.- Si hubiera tenido un hermano me hubiera gustado que ese fueras tú.-

-Yo pienso lo mismo.- respondí sin pensarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo y esta vez fui yo quien lo rompió.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Rose?- no parecen ser muy armoniosos con sus personalidades.

Tal vez hacerle recordar buenos momentos lo ayudaría a sentirse más optimista, al menos eso había funcionado conmigo.

-Es una historia un tanto curiosa.- por lo menos había hecho que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.- Me la encontré 13 veces en diferentes lugares antes de que me atreviera a hablarle.-

-¿13 veces?- estaba sorprendido.

-Sip, ni más ni menos que 13 veces. Por eso es mi número de la suerte.- río, quizá recordando algo bueno.- Teníamos 19 años. La primera fue en un café y la ultima en el bosque; y en ese transcurso se encuentran el parque, una exposición de autos, centro comercial, club de tenis, comisaria, una calle, un puente y un concierto.-

-¿En la comisaria?- tal vez ese era el lugar más curioso de los que había mencionado.

- Ni si quiera Rose sabe porque estaba yo ahí esa noche y tú tal vez te enteres luego.- reí un poco, esa debía de ser una historia que era digna de escuchar.

-¿Y por qué en el bosque fue cuando te atreviste a hablarle?-le pregunte.

-Ella estaba llorando, tenía problemas con sus padres, necesitaba alguien que la escuchara y apoyara y yo estaba disponible así que…- lo dejo al aire dando a entender que ese momento había marcado el inicio de su relación.- Sus padres nunca me aceptaron pero a ella no le importo y nos casamos aunque ellos no fueron a la boda. Aun siguen sin hablarse.-

-¿Por qué no se hablan?-

-Sus padres querían que ella fuera la niña perfecta y lo fue por mucho tiempo, hasta que se canso de fingir serlo.- se alzo de hombros.

Bella Pov

De regreso al hospital Edward había manejado como un psicópata, extrañe la seguridad de mi auto. Luego de pasar a ver como estaba Emmett me había ido con Alice, quien ahora también estaba preocupada por Rose.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo Alice, sin despegar la mirada de su dibujo. Por fin había parado de diseñar su colección de vestidos y ahora dibujaba una casa cerca de un lago.

-No empieces a preocuparme con tus locuras o pediré que te den un tranquilizante.- Me saco la lengua, muy propio de ella.

Poco a poco había logrado superar mi fobia a los hospitales y empezar a admirar a toda la gente que trabaja allí y de los milagros que eran capaces de hacer. Desde hacer una simple sutura hasta poder salvar la vida de alguien; aun no era capaz de comprender todo la responsabilidad que llevaban al tener una o más vidas, -en el caso de Rose- en sus manos.

-Yo también empiezo a creer que es increíble.- adivino Alice el rumbo de mis pensamientos.-

-Me das miedo.- la acuse y gire la cabeza. Incluso aun sin verla supe que me había sacado la lengua, otra vez.

Emmett Pov

Jasper se mantenía a mi lado sin importar que le dijera que se fuera a dormir cuando note que empezaba a cabecear.

Reí un poco al ver como su cabeza rebotaba por tercera vez en los últimos 15 minutos.

Alce la mirada y vi al Dr. Coleman con Edward detrás de él. Este rol de los internos y los residentes me recordaban a las madres con sus cachorritos.

Me acerque a ellos. -¿Cómo están?- fue lo primero que pregunte. Jasper se quedo un paso detrás de mí.

-La bebe está en perfectas condiciones, y probablemente solo tenga que estar un par de días en la incubadora.- sin quererlo una sonriso cruzo mi rostro.- ¿Y Rose?

Los semblantes del doctor y Edward se oscurecieron.

Mi corazón de detuvo.

* * *

Disculpen que los capis esten tan cortos, pero estoy actualizando seguido no creen???

Gracias por todo el apoyo.

Ustedes deciden cuando actualizo…

De 3 a 6 reviews= el próximo jueves.

De 7 a 11 reviews= En 2 dias.

Más de 14 reviews= mañana .

¿¿¿REVIEWS??? (A quien le interese ya actualice STRANDED)


	9. 13

_Martes, 1 de abril, 2010_

_Hace 13 días que nació nuestra pequeña, Lillian, es hermosa. Sus ojos cambian de tono según la iluminación, es todo un espectáculo, cuando me paro con ella en mis brazos junto a la ventana se vuelven azules – exactamente como los tuyos- y cuando nos alejamos de los rayos de sol se tornan grises,- como los míos-. Te describo esto por si más adelante estos cambios tan extraños desaparecieran. Es tan blanca y rubia como tú, es tu pequeña clon. También es igual de fuerte que tú, aun y con eso de que nació prematura solo fue necesario que estuviera dos días en la incubadora, me llene de felicidad cuando por fin la tuve entre mis brazos, me ayudo a superar un poco lo que te había sucedido. Me ha constado acostumbrarme un poco a ella, pero ahora todo está bien y solo nos faltas tú. Te extraño cada día, cada hora, cada segundo, cada tic tac del reloj me quema el alma por no tenerme junto a mí sonriendo, y pudiendo disfrutar de los primeros días de nuestra hija, fruto de nuestro amor._

_Los doctores dijeron que quizá podrías despertar en los primeros días o tardar meses e incluso años, pero me porto optimista, me obligo a mi mismo a serlo; Lily ayuda en eso._

_Han pasado 13 días en los que no me miras, no me sonríes, no me escuchas, no me hablas, no me regañas por mis niñerías, te extraño y necesito como no te imaginas. Los doctores dicen que no es posible que escuches lo que te digo, por eso mismo lo que te voy contando lo escribo en este pequeño cuaderno, así, cuando despiertes estarás enterada de todo lo que paso y no te perderás de nada, - Alice me dio la idea-, nos hemos conseguido a unos grandes amigos, son fantásticos, Edward hace lo posible por estar por lo menos en este piso, Bella viene cada vez que puede y se queda todo el tiempo que puede, Jasper me ayuda a cuidar a la niña cuando Bella no puede o no esta, la enana también ayuda o más bien ordena. _

_Alice esta cada vez más alegre,- como si eso fuera posible-, sin embargo, también cada vez más débil. Estamos haciendo todo lo necesario para apresurar las pruebas, hasta ahora todas coinciden pero tienen que estar seguros, todos tenemos fe en que seremos compatibles y se podrá llevar a cabo el trasplante._

_Jasper, deberías de verlo con esas enormes ojeras, sospecho que se está volviendo vampiro porque ahora duerme de día y está despierto de noche; pero también sospecho que sea porque se desvela con Lily y conmigo. A esa niña le gusta quedarse viendo las estrellas por la ventana a sus escasos 13 días. _

_Edward, sigue siendo acosado por todo el cuerpo femenil del hospital, cosa que pone celosa a Bella y eso es divertido de observar; creo que ya mantienen una relación oficialmente, discúlpame por no haberme informado bien sobre el tema, sé que no te gustan las noticias a medias. _

_Bella, debió de haber estudiado literatura en lugar de Contaduría, siempre encuentra un nuevo libro sobre recién nacidos y siempre me los trae para que los lea; como si me quedara tiempo para leerlos, ¡Tengo que cuidar a una recién nacida llena de energía! Eso de que los bebes solo duermen y comen es mentira._

_Carlisle y Esme también vienen todos los días, ¿Sabías que Carlisle sabe tocar 5 instrumentos y hablar 7 idiomas? Quizá debería presentarle a la señora televisión y al señor internet. Son muy buenos, han traído todo lo necesario para que Lily se sienta cómoda. Alice hace rabietas cada vez que ve que llegan con cosas nuevas y porque ella no pudo ir a comprarlas. Es una compradora compulsiva, me lo dijo Jasper._

_Hablando de Jasper y Alice, te tengo buenas noticias, se van a casar en cuanto ella se cure. Eso llena de ganas de vivir a cualquiera ¿No es genial? Dice que tú y Bella serán sus damas de honor, por lo tanto Edward y yo seremos los padrinos de Jasper, aunque é l todavía no nos lo allá pedido yo se que será así. Pero shhhh, es una sorpresa. Alice esta como enloquecida y ya diseño todo, desde su vestido de novia hasta el vestido de Lily, quizá tenga demasiado tiempo libre. _

_Supongo que quieres saber más cosas de Lily, la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar, pero te contare su rutina:_

_Duerme de 3am a 9am despertando cada dos horas para tomar su mamila, -en ocasiones también duerme ratos durante el día,- le encanta que la cargue y que me ponga junto a la ventana, o al menos eso parece, luego va a visitar a sus tíos: Alice y Jasper, la voz de nuestro caballero sureño la tranquiliza,- razón por la que él también se desvela con nosotros,- le gusta agarrar con su diminuta manita los cabellos de Bella, de vez en vez viene Edward a cargarla al igual que Esme y Carlisle. Así se pasa todo el día, de brazos en brazos, y cuando comienza a oscurecer la llevo otra vez a la ventana para ver cómo van saliendo las estrellas. _

_Me gustaría seguirte hablando/escribiendo pero se acerca la mamila de las 5am de Lily. Ella te manda saludos, todos los días le hablo de ti y de lo maravillosa que es su mamá._

_Siempre tuyos. _

_Posdata: Guardaba las esperanzas de que hoy despertaras porque han pasado 13 días desde que caíste en coma. 13 sigue siendo mi numero de la suerte porque hoy Lily te miro y un brillo de reconocimiento ilumino sus ojos, es como si supiera quién eres. Te amo._

* * *

_**Hola.**_

_Vaya queel suspenso ayuda con eso de los reviews, haha, mi bandeja de entrada estaba llena, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan, en serio que si ayuda a que mi animo se eleve, ahorita sigo escribiendo el penultimo capi del fic, me he quedado algo estancada, pero no se preocupen mi musa regresa de si o si. _

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	10. Meses

_Viernes, 13 mayo, 2010._

_Hoy como cada día te relatare todo lo que considere importante._

_Lily ya cumplió los dos meses, es fascinante como pueden crecer tan rápido los bebes. Esme y Bella tuvieron que renovar su guardarropa pues ya no lo quedaba nada. Alice hizo una rabieta por no poder acompañarlas, pero al final Jasper le hizo entender que es por su bien que se quede en el hospital. Por cierto, mañana nos dan los resultados de las pruebas de compatibilidad, todos estamos nerviosos._

_Regresando al tema de nuestra Lily; ya te había contado que Edward no consideraba sano que la niña pasara mucho tiempo aquí, pero yo no quiero dejarte sola ni un momento así que Carlisle y Esme se ofrecieron a llevársela y a cuidarla en su casa que está a unos 5 minutos de aquí, Bella se irá a vivir con ellos también. Así que tal vez me empiece a ausentar un poco todos los días, pero nunca te dejaremos sola, por eso Jasper se quedara contigo cuando yo no este. También voy a traer a Lily para que te vea, todos dicen que es imposible que a sus dos meses sepa identificar a las personas sin embargo yo se que verte la hace feliz._

_Los doctores dicen que están registrando mayor actividad cerebral y que eso es un buen síntoma de que podrías despertar pronto. Yo le pido a Dios que estén en lo correcto._

_Ya me informe completamente del tema de Edward y Bella, y como ya te lo había dicho: su relación ya es oficial._

_Aquí las cosas siguen igual a como te las he estado relatando, nada cambia mucho y aunque el mundo entero diera un vuelco no me importaría si tu no estas junto a mí._

_Siempre tuyos._

_Posdata: Mañana Esme y Carlisle se llevaran a Lily. La voy a extrañar. Te amo._

* * *

_Estoy de acuerdo si se enojan conmigo por que el capi esta muy corto, pero si me sorprenden con los reviews actualizo mañana._

_**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**_


	11. Transplante

Alice Pov

Bella me había conseguido un espejo de mano y bendita era por eso. Mi cabello ya había crecido, ahora me llegaba al borde de los senos, había sido un gran alivio ver que no se me había caído con los tratamientos. Estaba tan pálida que fácilmente me confundiría con una estatua de mármol, lo que provocaba que mis ojeras se notaran aun más. Ojeras que no habían sido causadas por el insomnio si no por los esfuerzos que hacía a la hora de vomitar. Solté un suspiro y deje con cansancio el espejo sobre la mesita que estaba junto a la camilla.

Mire a mí alrededor; el mismo color blancuzco de las paredes, el mismo sillón de dos plazas color café, la misma ventana con persianas azules. Volví a suspirar.

Estaba cansada, pero no de la misma manera de la que había estado antes. Ahora era el cansancio de la frustración; de ver que no cambiaba la situación en la que vivíamos desde hace alrededor de 7 meses. De ver que todos nuestros esfuerzos eran en vano. Cansada de ver a todos cansados y saber que eso no servía de nada.

Entro una enfermera a la habitación. La misma enfermera regordeta, de chongo pelirrojo en la cabeza.

-Es hora de que la llevemos a su sesión de radiación- me queje de manera exasperada, justamente hoy que no estaba de humor me habían mandado a Jodi alias la enfermera amargada.

-No pienso ir.- me puse de rodillas sobre la camilla.- Estoy en medio de una rabieta y no voy a permitir que me muevan de aquí.- le dije o más bien le grite haciendo que diera media vuelta y dejara la habitación.

Empecé a darle de puñetazos a la camilla y a mi almohada. Hoy definitivamente era uno de esos días en los que odiabas a todo mundo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Ali? - ¿En qué momento había entrado Jasper? Un tono carmín cubrió mis mejillas. Se suponía que esta era una descarga de molestias íntima.

-Supongo que… nada.- sonreí inocentemente y me senté correctamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas desayunando.-

-Lo estaba; hasta que Jodi me dijo algo sobre una rabieta.- sonrió divertido.

-Enfermera chismolera- susurre para mí misma, pero creo que me escucho porque me dio una mirada de advertencia. Sin embargo se veía más feliz que de costumbre.

-Traigo buenas noticias.- parecía que su sonrisa iba a explotar, ¿Eso es posible? –Emmett resulto positivo para el trasplante de medula- se acercó y me abrazó.

La manera más sencilla de explicar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era sencilla: Mi cabeza no funcionaba, en blanco, paralizada, sin servicio, descompuesta, etc.

Un minuto después o al menos supongo que si fue un minuto Jasper me miro a los ojos.

-¿Acaso no es increíble?- me dijo.

Y entonces hice una de las cosas que mejor se me daban en la vida.

Grite.

Grite como una niña de 5 años que lleva esperando un regalo durante 7 meses y por fin se le ha sido concedido.

Grite, baile, salte, me subí a la camilla y volví a gritar y a cantar. No podía detenerme.

Salte de la camilla y corrí a la ventana, la abrí de golpe y grite, - ¡No me voy a morir! ¡¿Qué opinas de eso Chicago?! ¡Voy a vivir! ¡Y me voy a casar a penas ponga un pie fuera de aquí! – Jaz me sujeto de la cintura y me alejo de la ventana riendo.

-Si sigues haciendo eso vas a pasar del piso de oncología al piso de psiquiatría.- una sonrisa seguía iluminando su rostro.

Y entonces la euforia paso y llego el momento sentimental. Me odie a mi misma por la reacción: Comencé a llorar.

-¿Qué va mal, amor?- sujeto mi rostro entre sus suaves manos.

-Nada… sniff… estoy bien… so…Solo que… sniff… son muchas… emociones.-logre decir en medio de mi llanto. Espere un momento para poder hablar sin que mis sollozos me interrumpieran. - ¿Emmett? – fue lo único que logre decir antes de que mi llanto comenzara de nuevo.

-Se ofreció a hacerse las pruebas hace como… ¿Dos meses? Pero no quisimos decirte nada para que no te decepcionaras si no eran compatibles, y hoy nos acaban de dar los resultados.- su mirada dejaba relucir la gratitud que le tendría a Emmett por toda la vida.

_Sábado, 14 de mayo, 2010._

_Estoy algo inseguro con respecto a la fecha puesto que cuando termine de escribir esto serán más de las 12am._

_Tengo excelentes noticias: Los resultados dicen que soy 100% compatible con Alice para el trasplante. Estoy muy emocionado, aunque no tanto como Jasper y Alice._

_Jasper, apenas Edward nos dio los resultados se me fue encima, perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos abrazando, me sentí feliz, emocionado, encariñado y altruista; creo que es así como se debe sentir el abrazo de un hermano. _

_¿Tú sabías que Edward antes también se había hecho los estudios pero no habían sido compatibles? _

_La reacción de Alice no se hizo esperar y vino corriendo a nuestra habitación –en bata dedo agregar- y me lleno de abrazos y besos, fue una escena bastante cómica. También me dijo que sufrió un trastorno de humor múltiple, incluso la oí gritar por la ventana. Un momento para recordar sin duda alguna._

_Su alegría hizo que me olvidara un poquito del hueco que siento al no tener a Lily conmigo. Supongo que ahora le estarán dando su mamila para dormir; si supieran que ella se sigue durmiendo hasta las 2am. Mañana iré visitarla y quizás la traiga un rato para que te vea, aunque no te puedo prometer nada. Ahora que me quede solo contigo la extraño como no tienes una idea, me duele no tenerla entre mis brazos y su manita sujetando mis dedos._

_La extraño tanto como te extraño a ti. Porque aunque tu cuerpo este aquí, yo lo que quiero es tu alma._

_Siempre tuyos._

_Posdata: Hoy no habrá nadie que se quede viendo conmigo el amanecer. Te amo._

* * *

**Vengo de paso; estoy escondida en el baño sentada sobre la taza y con la lap en las piernas (una situacion realmente extraña) es la unica manera de lograr subir el capi, a mis papas les entro eso de una tarde familiar y a mi hermana la alejaron de la tele y a mi de la compu :( **

**Ya me voy, no creo que sea posible que crean que tardo tanto tiempo en el baño, haha.**

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	12. Martes

_Martes, 29 de mayo, 2010._

_Hoy fue el día del trasplante, según Edward hay que esperar alrededor de 10 días para ver si todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Y no es que me quiera quejar pero esa aguja que me clavaron en la cadera fue realmente dolorosa, pensé que no podría volver a sentarme en la vida, (aun sigo parado, tengo miedo de sentarme) estoy empezando a admirar a las señoras que tienen a todos sus hijos por parto natural aun sabiendo el dolor que las espera. Jasper se divierte al verme caminar, según él camino como una pobre viejecita sujetando mi cadera, a mi no me hace gracia en lo absoluto. Bella por lo menos finge que me apoya y que no hay nada de graciosos en mi caminar, pero se que también le divierto; y sin embargo no me molesta, por lo menos les hago el día un poco menos pesado. Edward le dio un sedante a Alice, según él para que su sistema empiece a asimilar de mejor manera el trasplante, también dijo que en las próximas dos semanas estará muy propensa a las infecciones y tenemos que tener cuidado. _

_Jasper está que no cabe en su gozo, el día en que tu despiertes yo también voy a estar volando y tocando las estrellas; se que lo harás pronto, tienes que ser la madrina de Alice. _

_Bella recibió su merecido por burlarse de mí; hace como una hora mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería se cayó, se rumora que Jane (la enferma obsesionada con Edward) le puso el pie a propósito para que se cayera. Creo que le tuvieron que poner una férula, cosa no muy agradable según pienso yo. _

_Esme me dijo que mañana iba a traer a Lily para que te viera, se ha vuelto muy inquieta creo que se parece a mí, ayer fui a verla un rato; no dejo de gorgojear en todo el rato, le encanta el gerber de mango, sinceramente a mi me sigue gustando. Ya solo se despierta una vez en la noche y es para comer y si la dejas en su cuna antes de que se quede completamente dormida empezara a llorar otra vez. No le gusta sentirse sola. _

_Hoy ya no hay más que contar._

_Siempre tuyos._

_Posdata: Cada día que pasa el hueco en mi alma crece un poco más sin ti a mi lado. Te amo._

* * *

_**¡HOLA!**_

**_Aqui de regreso con los capis cortos... _**

**_Pensaba actualizar mas temprano pero luego surgieron los planes para ir a las piramides de Teotihuacan y fuimos. ¡¡¡Aunque no lo crean logre subir la piramide del sol hasta la punta!!! (cosa que fue un milagro por que tengo una pesima condicion) Ya no subimos a la piramide de la Luna pero aun asi todo estubo muy padre. Para los que vayan les recomiendo que pasen al museo, esta super interesante, y lo mas padre son las tumbas. _**

**_Perdon por no estar contestando sus reviews, promto que ya voy a empezar a hacerlo._**

**_¿¿¿REVIEWS???_**


	13. Dolor

Jasper Pov

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Suspiró. Y se volvía a repetir. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Suspiró. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Suspiró.

-¿Podrías detenerte?- le dije lo más amablemente posible a Alice, quien no paraba de dar golpecitos con su pie sobre el tapete del auto, tres golpecitos y un suspiro, llevaba así todo el camino.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo, sonriéndome nerviosa, demostrando que lo hacía inconscientemente.- Estoy contenta/nerviosa.

-No sé porque el nerviosismo. Prácticamente nos la vivimos ahí. – sujete su mano.

-Tengo un presentimiento.- me sonrió tímidamente para volver a comenzar con su rutina. Un, dos, tres. Suspiró. Lo deje por la paz.

Doble en la esquina, podría conducir este tramo con los ojos cerrados de tantas veces que lo había conducido durante los últimos 10 meses, era el camino a la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Ya no era la de Bella pues ella y Edward ahora vivían juntos en un departamento a dos edificios de la casa y a una cuadra del hospital. Edward le pidió que se mudara con él luego de que convirtiera en residente; era divertido ver como todo el día tenía alrededor de 5 internos atrás de él, en una ocasión lo encontraron en una situación comprometedora con Bella en el área de descanso; les dio trabajo de enfermería durante dos semanas. Bella estuvo a punto de empezar a usar una bolsa de papel en la cabeza cada vez que entraba al hospital de la pura vergüenza.

Apenas estacione el auto frente a la gran casa de estilo colonial cuando Alice ya estaba tocando la puerta de entrada.

Ha Alice la dieron de alta un mes después de que el trasplante fuera aceptado por su cuerpo, desde entonces es como si hubiéramos salido de un letargo sueño y todo el asunto del cáncer no hubiera sida más que eso, un sueño. Ahora ella llevaba el cabello a la altura del hombro y sus ojos volvían a ser de un tono miel todo el tiempo.

Me habían dejado la puerta abierta, así que entre. La casa la había decorado Esme, por supuesto, y conservaba el ambiente y esencia del siglo XX, su época favorita; predominaban las fotografías familiares en el gran salón, había de todos; ella y Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, y yo. Esme era una persona increíblemente amable, consentidora y cariñosa, así que apenas empezó a conocer mejor a los chicos los adopto como a unos hijos, tal y como me había adoptado a mí.

Me quede mirando las fotos, recordando los momentos en que habían sido tomadas, hasta que decidí reunirme con Alice y Esme en la cocina.

-Hola hermosa.- me acerque a la nena de un año y un mes de edad que Alice sostenía entre sus brazos.- ¿Cómo estas?

Era una niña muy inteligente y apenas empezó a hablar no pudimos pararla.- Ben Tas.

Al no poder pronunciar muy bien la "J" la había sustituido por una "T".

-No ha parado de preguntar por su _Tas_ y su _totia_.- nos informo Esme.

Cuando empezó a hablar, Alice, trato de que la niña le dijera _tía_ y luego de pasársela repitiéndole: Yo soy **tu tía**. Lily lo acorto y empezó a llamarla **Totia**; y por más que la corrigiéramos ella la seguía llamando así.

-Pues ya estamos aquí, nena- la tome de los brazos de Alice y empecé a mecerla en los míos.

-¿Y cómo va todo?- pregunto Alice como si ayer no hubiéramos estado aquí y no fuéramos consientes de los problemas que permanecían.

-En general todo está bien. Y la niña no para de sonreír y de preguntar cuando vamos a ir a ver a su mamá.- su vista se nublo por las lágrimas y todo el ambiente se torno gris.

Que hace un mes se cumpliera un año de que Rose siguiera en coma nos afectaba a todos y principalmente a Emmett que parecía haber caído en una depresión; se la pasaba en el hospital sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Rose todo el día y teníamos que rogarle para que comiera algo. Lo único que lo mantenía con vida e impedía que se volara la tapa de los sesos con una pistola era Lily.

-¿Dónde está Emmett?-pregunto Alice, angustiada.

-Hace una hora Edward y Carlisle lo trajeron a rastras para que comiera y se diera una ducha. Ahorita está arriba bañándose.- Esme se levanto y trajo una tarta de manzana, y luego de servirnos un pedazo se volvió a sentar.- La prepare especialmente para él, es su favorita, pero no quiso probar bocado.

Habían sido necesarios dos hombres para traer a Emmett. ¿Acaso él no veía todo el daño que hacia al comportarse así? Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, y tratar de comprenderlo. Rosalie era su corazón y sin él no podía seguir.

-Ame- escuche que una vocecita me decía, mientras trataba de alcanzar el pedazo de tarta de manzana que me había servido Esme. Tome un minúsculo pedazo de tarta y la coloque suavemente dentro de su boca. – Mmm… - saboreo la niña, demostrando que le gustaba.

-¿Bella vendrá con nosotros?-pregunte al notar la ausencia de mi prima.- ¿O ya está en el hospital con Edward?-

-¿Ed? – preguntó Lily entusiasmada. Por alguna razón Edward había sido todo un as con los niños.

-Si mi amor, vamos a ir a ver al tío Ed.- llego Emmett y le estiro los brazos a la niña, ella le respondió de inmediato con un gritito.- Y también a mami.

Era imposible identificar si Emmett estaba realmente deprimido cuando Lily estaba en sus brazos, volvía a sonreír, sus ojos volvían a brillar, volvía a ser bromista, pero eso solo cuando su pequeño sol estaba cerca. Era como si se tratara de un cubo de hielo puesto en una herida, mientras se encuentre ahí adormece el dolor y todo está bien pero apenas lo quitas el dolor regresa.

Lily disfrutaba en los brazos de su papá tanto como el disfrutaba tenerla junto a él.- ¿Mami?-

-Si princesita, vamos a ir a ver a mami.- Emmett le hacía gestos mientras la alzaba en el aire. Lily gritaba de emoción.

Un día anterior de ir al hospital, Lily, se la había pasado observando una fotografía de Rosalie que había en una mesita, al notarlo Emmett empezó a hablarle de ella y al día siguiente apenas entraron a la habitación de Rose la niña hizo la relación y le grito Mamá. Pero no si quiera eso sirvió para que despertara.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- saludo, alegremente.

-Bien. Listos para ir a visitar a Rose.- Bella y nosotros nos turnábamos para ir a visitar a Rosalie y así siempre tuviera compañía aparte de la de Emmett; pero hoy nos reuniríamos todos, incluso era algo irónico que el único día libre de Edward se la fuera a pasar en el hospital.

-Ustedes adelántense, nosotros los alcanzamos en un momento.- nos dijo Esme. Según nos había dicho a Carlisle le había tocado guardia en el hospital y ahora estaba descansando.

Preparamos las cosas de Lily y nos fuimos al hospital. En el camino, Lily no paro de hablar sobre todo lo que veía.

Al llegar a la habitación de Rose, nos encontramos con que Bella y Edward ya estaban ahí. Bella estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Por qué tan a tomatada?- se burlo Emmett, colocándose al lado izquierdo de Rose, y acostando a la niña junto al cuerpo de Rose. Lily se quedo tranquila observando el rostro de su mamá y coordinando su respiración con la suya.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Edward que aun así empezó a reír.- Saori, vino a darme el informe de un paciente y supongo que Bella recordó el incidente de hace una semana y se puso completamente roja, y Saori se sorprendió del tono de rojo que pueden alcanzar las mejillas de Bella, provocando que se pusieran aun mas rojas.- apenas termino de hablar, sus carcajadas volvieron a llenar la habitación. Bella lo miraba enfurruñada por haber revelado el incidente y ahora fue nuestro turno de reír.

Todos estábamos disfrutando del momento y nuestras risas llenaban la habitación de alegría y camaradería.

-¿De que ríen sin mi? – fue apenas un susurro tan bajo como el murmullo de un arroyo en medio del bosque, pero la procedencia fue tan fuerte que nos hizo callar en un instante.

Rosalie Pov

_Murmullos sin sentido, era todo lo que mi cerebro podía captar en este momento a diferencia de otras veces. Eran muchas voces, así que debía de haber mucha gente. Quizás era mi funeral. No; las voces suenan alegres. Quizás habían encontrado una manera de despertarme del coma. No, no tendría tanta suerte. _

_Luego de un momento deje de intentar descifrar la conversación y la procedencia de las voces; solo lograría ganarme un dolor de cabeza y que el sopor se volviera más intenso, además, por más que me esforzara en saber de que estaban hablando no podría contestarles. _

_Me concentre en lo que podía sentir atreves de mi cuerpo; la sabana me cubría como siempre, sin importar si hacia frio o calor como en esta momento, mis brazos estaban descubiertos sobre la sabana, había algo junto a mí, me hacía sentir bien y completa, era mi Lily. Algo dentro mi me lo gritaba cada vez que Emmett la traía. Y ahora ella estaba recostada junto a mí; por lo tanto Emmett estaba aquí y esas otras voces deberían ser las de mis amigos. _

_En los momentos en los que la lucidez lograba vencer al asfixiante sopor que me cubría todo el tiempo, podía escuchar y dar sentido a las conversaciones; por eso sabia que el trasplante de Alice había salido bien y que ahora ya estaba totalmente recuperada, que Edward y Bella vivían juntos y que Lily ya hablaba. Este tiempo en el que no he podido mover, ni hablar, ni mirar, solo escuchar y sentir me han parecido años y lo único que me hace seguir consiente es la constante compañía de mi Emmett, sus relatos en cada noche, sentir su mano junto a la mía._

_Seguía escuchando la conversación pero una extraña sensación me distrajo. Fue como si por un instante volviera a tener control sobre mi cuerpo. Estaba perpleja y no supe cómo reaccionar hasta que una nueva ronda de esa sensación apareció y luego otra más; supe que era la única oportunidad de poder vencer a ese maldito sopor y poder despertar. Era como luchar contra una barrera invisible con pequeñas fallas a la cual si sostenías durante mucho tiempo te comenzaba a envolver provocando que la lucha fuera comparable a un juego de estira y afloja. Podía sentir como el control de mis piernas regresaba bajo mi control, y así lentamente un suave hormigueo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, demostrando que yo tenía el completo control de mi cuerpo. _

_Hice lo que deseaba hacer desde hace un año. Abrí los ojos._

Ahí estaba mi pequeña princesita, mirándome; su piel lucia cremosa y suave, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios teñidos de un claro color carmín, su cabello era rubio y rizado, sus ojos azules con franjas grises. Mis ojos lograron captar cada detalle de su ser en un segundo; era la primera que veía a mi bebe. Mi vista se nublo y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, inundando mi boca con su salado sabor e hinchando mi corazón de felicidad.

Agradecí el momento mágico que tuve al encuentro de mi mirada con la suya, pero también quería abrazar de nuevo al amor y a la amistad.

Emmett estaba a mi lado, Jasper abrazando a Alice recargados en la pared del fondo y Bella y Edward sentados en el sillón de dos plazas. Todos reían. -¿De qué ríen sin mi? – fue un susurro ronco y que desgarro mi garganta, a causa de pasar un año entero sin pronunciar palabra. Pero hizo callar a todos.

Intente sentarme y colocar a mi bebe sobre mi regazo, pero al moverme un dolor recorrió mi cuerpo. Esto es lo que logras cuando dejas de moverte durante un año.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias po todos los reviews, me parece que ya llegamos a los 100!!! Aunque tengo que avisarles que ya solo nos quedan un capitulo más y el epilogo, siento que si intentara alargar más la historia caeria en demasiadas repeticiones as que mejor asi la dejamos por el bien de la historia. **

**Sinceramente no se hasta cuando pueda actualizar, creo que seria hasta el sabado, mañana voy a salir con mi mamá y el viernes mis amigasy yo organizamos un maraton de Harry Potter, asi que hasta el sabado chicas.**

**¿¿¿Reviews???**


	14. Unidos

Edward Pov

Solo la enana era capaz de planear su boda de ensueños en menos de dos meses y lograr que todo saliera como se supone tiene que salir.

-¡Apúrense, ya parecen viejas!- grito Rosalie, del otro lado de la puerta y dándole un par de golpes.

-Creo que la prefiero dormida.- murmure por lo bajo, y recibí un golpe en el hombro por cortesía de Emmett McCarthy; quien me logro escuchar por una extraña razón.

-No bromees con eso.-me dijo seriamente, algo extraño en él, y continuo luchando con el moño que tenía que ir alrededor del cuello.

-Lo siento. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- hice un ademan hacia su _moño_.

-No, si pude manejar a una recién nacida yo solo; tengo que poder anudar un simple moño.- discutió y continua con su riña frente al espejo.

-¿Podrían apurarse? Se supone que es la novia la que llega tarde a la iglesia, no el novio.- Jasper estaba sentado en el pequeño diván que estaba en la habitación, esperando a que termináramos de arreglarnos.

-¿Y no se supone que tendrías que estar en medio de un ataque de nervios?-Emmett se unió a mí para mirarlo fijamente, esperando a que empezara a jugar con sus manos y a sudar de la nada. Él solo alzo una ceja como burlándose de nosotros; y presumiendo de sus nervios de acero.

-¿Cómo lo haces? El día de mi boda estuve a punto de tirarme al suelo y acomodarme en posición fetal en una esquina, a causa del ataque de pánico.- Confeso Emmett, y ambos lo miramos como si viniera de otro planeta, era realmente imposible imaginarse al gigantón en posición fetal.- Es verdad.- rectifico mirándonos.

-He estado en una operación a corazón abierto, una boda no será gran obstáculo para mis nervios.-Ok, puede que estuviera fanfarroneando un poco.

-¡Es oficial, ustedes se están convirtiendo en unas mujercitas! – Entro Rosalie a Mi recamara, sin siquiera dignarse a tocar la puerta, provocando que los tres diéramos un salto.- ¡La novia, los padres de la novia y la otra dama de honor ya están de camino a la iglesia y ustedes siguen aquí platicando! ¿¡De casualidad no quieren que les traiga el té también!?- Cuando termino de gritarnos, note que Lily estaba parada junto a las piernas de su madre, burlándose de nosotros.

-¿¡Como que Alice ya está de camino a la iglesia!? Soy novio muerto.-La tranquilidad y paz de Jasper se fueron por el escusado.

-Edward tu conduces, Jasper eres copiloto sin derecho a opinar por tu propio bien, Y Lily y Emmett atrás conmigo, alguien tiene que colocar correctamente esa moño.- me aventó las llaves de mi Aston Martin ¿Dónde las había encontrado? No tuve tiempo de preguntar, porque en un minuto ya estábamos todos en el auto en camino a la iglesia. Solo faltaba que nos jalara de las orejas, y no dudo que en el pasado si lo hubiera hecho con Emmett.

Alice, Bella, Esme y Carlisle se habían arreglado en la casa de estos últimos y Emmett, Jasper, Lily, Rosalie y yo en la mía; Rosalie se había quedado con nosotros para vigilarnos.

-¿Qué ya ningún hombre sabe colocarse un moño correctamente?-refunfuño, colocando en su posición el moño de Emmett. Jasper y yo estábamos a punto de replicar cuando nos hizo callar.- Era una pregunta retorica.

Esta era la vez que conducía más rápido en toda mi vida; me había pasado por lo menos 5 altos, y más de 20 carros me habían recordado a mi adorable madre, que ahora esperaba en la iglesia.

-Agradezcamos al señor, que Edward no es un cirujano amanté de las normas de transito.- el tono de Rosalie fue entre agradecido y burlón; lo tome como agradecimiento. Lo que realmente era un milagro era que ninguna patrulla nos siguiera aun. Pero la suerte casi nunca estaba de mi lado. Las sirenas empezaron a sonar detrás de mí.

-¿Demonios y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Jasper desesperado.

-¿Nos damos a la fuga?- solo Emmett podría decir algo así.

-¡Emmett!- lo regaño Rose y le dio una colleja. Lily soltó una risa angelical; eso podría convertirse en un arma mortal para sus futuros pretendientes.- Solo detente y diles la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?- le cuestione algo paranoico, bajando la velocidad y estacionándome junto a la banqueta.

-De que llevamos a un novio retrasado para la boda.- Me dijo y luego recibí una colleja.

-Buenas tardes, oficial. – Carlisle me había dicho que hablarle educadamente a los policías siempre ayudaba. – Todo tiene una explicación.

-Edward, la misa se supone que empieza en 10 minutos.-me susurro Jasper, nervioso.

-Y a menos que lleve a una embarazada o a un moribundo ahí atrás no creo que la tenga.- El oficial se quito sus gafas negras, para intimidarme con sus grandes ojos negros.

-No llevo a ninguno de los dos, pero llevo a un novio retrasado para su boda en la iglesia.- confesé. Jasper se estiro y por la ventanilla alcanzo a sujetar al oficial del cuello de la camisa. Parecía un demente.

-Escúcheme, oficial…- bajó la mirada para localizar la placa del oficial.- J. Black, supongo que usted se ha enamorado alguna vez y no estoy muy seguro de cómo será la mujer de sus sueños; bueno yo ya encontré a la mía, y digamos que tiene un humor algo complicado de tratar, así que por favor si va a darnos una multa solo dénnosla y listo, o en vez de ser un novio feliz esta noche, seré un novio medio muerto que estará sufriendo en el hospital por la golpiza que le dará su esposa por haber llegado tarde a la boda.- Todo eso lo recito con una sola bocanada de aire y sin soltarse del cuello de la camisa del oficial.

Por el espejo retrovisor podía ver como Rosalie no paraba de ver su fino reloj de pulso, Emmett y Lily jugaban con sus pulgares; por alguna razón no me sorprendió ese comportamiento por parte de Emmett.

-Me agradas chico.- le dijo el oficial y quito las manos de Jasper de su camisa.- Y solo porque sé que a mi Leah no le gustaría que llegara tarde el día de nuestra boda, yo mismo los escoltare a la iglesia.-

El tal oficial Black, subió a su motocicleta y todo el camino a la iglesia fue delante de nosotros abriéndonos camino. Cuando pasamos delante de la iglesia vimos que la novia estaba a punto de entrar y decidimos que Rose y Lily se bajaran ahí porque tenían que entrar junto con Alice y Bella, y nosotros entraríamos por la puerta de atrás.

Apenas llegamos a la parte de atrás Jasper y Emmett salieron corriendo para entrar a la iglesia y colocarse junto al altar. Yo me quede a agradecerle al oficial.

-Muchas gracias…- hice una pausa esperando a que me diera su nombre.

-Jacob.-

-Muchas gracias, Jacob.- estrechamos nuestras manos.- ¿No quieres quedarte y conocer a la novia?-

-Quizá regrese más tarde, aun tengo que terminar mi turno.- Nos dependimos, el se fue y yo entre corriendo a la iglesia en el momento justo en el que empezaba a sonar la marcha. La iglesia era enorme, con unos vitrales hermosos, las bancas del lado del pasillo estaban "cerradas" por gruesos listones de colores blancos y hueso. Las rosas blancas que adornaban todo el lugar impregnaban el aire con su aroma.

Lily encabezaba la marcha, enfundada en su pequeño vestidito blanco, -había sido un milagro que no se ensuciara con lo inquieta que se había vuelto-, después venía Alice tomada del brazo de Carlisle, su vestido era hermoso; completamente blanco, de strapples y con pedrería de cristal por todas partes, era ajustado hasta la cadera donde se soltaba un poco y bajaba hasta dejar una cola como de unos dos metros, al final estaban Rosalie y mi Bella, ambas con vestidos de color hueso.

Alice Pov

Carlisle me ofreció su brazo y yo lo acepte, en cuanto escuchamos la marcha nupcial entramos caminando a la iglesia lentamente. Lily iba al principio tirando pétalos de rosa por el pasillo, de ahí seguíamos mi padre y yo, y cerrando la marcha iban Rose y Bella.

Alce la mirada del suelo, que vigilaba constantemente para cuidar de no caerme, y me encontré con la mirada de Jasper. Esos ojos azules que hacían que todo mi cuerpo se paralizara.

Carlisle me entrego a Jasper y le dijo un par de cosas al oído, no me interesa saber que le dijo, yo tenía un asunto más importante que tratar con él.

-¿Puedo saber porque venía una patrulla escoltándolos?- le pregunte tan bajo, que ni siquiera mis damas de honor y sus padrinos nos podrían escuchar a pesar de estar a nuestros costados.

-Técnicamente era una motocicleta.-trató de escaparse por la tangente. Lo mire escéptica.

-No me vengas con esas cosas.-

-Bueno, bueno; solo hubo un pequeño problema con los horarios.-

Alce una ceja; obligándolo a continuar.- Se nos hizo tarde, Edward se paso un par de altos, el oficial nos detuvo, y luego de una charla se ofreció a ayudarnos a llegar a tiempo.- confesó sin titubeos.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando el Padre nos interrumpió fingiendo una tosecilla; ambos entendimos la indirecta y nos callamos para que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

La ceremonia fue corta y amena, el Padre no se alargo con su sermón y todo fue de maravilla. Una vez que la misa termino, comenzó la sesión de fotos con todo mundo. Primero con mis padres, luego con los de Jasper, -habían superado sus diferencias y aceptado venir a la boda-, con Rose, Emmett y Lily, con Edward y Bella, todos juntos, familia cercana, familia lejana, nosotros solos en el jardín de atrás; luego de cómo 2 horas de foto nos pudimos ir al salón.

Hicimos nuestra gran entrada al salón que me había costado un riñón y la mitad del otro conseguir; grande, con paredes de cristal y espejo, lleno de pedrería por todos lados, y suficiente espacio para las mesas y la pista de baile.

Caminamos lentamente y nos colocamos en el centro de la pista a esperar que pusieran la canción de nuestro primer vals que bailaríamos como marido y mujer. Nos movíamos lentamente a él compas de la música, recorriendo toda la pista, sintiendo la mirada de los demás sobre nosotros; pero la única mirada que me importaba en este momento era la de Jasper mirándome a los ojos; mostrándome su alma, sus sentimientos, sus deseos, su felicidad.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre. -¿En qué piensas?-

-En lo mucho que tuvimos que atravesar para llegar a este momento.- su aliento hizo cosquillas en mi cuello y me sonreí un poco.

-Han sido muchos los obstáculos que nos ha puesto el destino, pero al final le hemos demostrado que nuestro amor era mucho más fuerte.-le conteste, sonriendo.

-Y no me arrepiento de nada. Si pudiera cambiar algo del pasado, no cambiaría nada con tal de tener este final.-

Lo pise a propósito.- El final solo es un nuevo comienzo, así que todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer.- El se rio ante mi gesto.

Luego de unos minutos mis padres entraron a la pista para el intercambio de parejas.

-Siempre supe que este día llegaría, aun cuando hace tiempo los días nublados me querían convencer de otra cosa al verte acostada en esa cama de hospital.- su mirada se ensombreció un poco ante el recuero del cáncer, pero antes de que lo pudiera regañar por recordar momentos triste ya se había repuesto.- Pero nunca perdí la esperanza de entregarte en el altar el día de tu boda. Jasper es un buen chico.-termino de hablar y como para rectificar sus palabras volteo a ver a Jasper y a mi madre bailando y riendo al otro lado de la pista.

Los siguientes fueron los padres de Jasper; ellos nunca me habían aceptado y que hubieran venido a la boda era un avance, así que no presionaría las cosas. Bailamos en silencio. Emmett y Rosalie llegaron a salvarme.

-Lucias algo incomoda y vine a rescatarte.- me dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Acabas de agregar otro favor de los que te agradeceré toda la vida.- Lo dije, teniendo cuidado de donde estaban mis pies y donde estaban los de Emmett. Su estilo de bailar era algo rápido y tenía miedo de que me pisara, pero nunca los hizo.

-Ya sé cómo me lo pagaras, el viernes quiero salir con Rose. ¿Se quedarían con Lily?-Lo pidió haciendo ojitos, provocando que me echara a reír.

-Para nosotros cuidar a Lily sería un placer, pero tengo que recordarte que las siguientes dos semanas voy a estar de Luna de miel en Dubái.- comencé a reír, cuando puso su cara de entendimiento.

-Ya me lo cobrare cuando regresen.- y fue entonces cuando Edward llego a relevarlo.

El baile con Edward fue tranquilo y lleno de un cómodo silencio.

Al final se acerco un hombre alto, de piel oscura y cabello cortó; tenía buen gusto a la hora de escoger trajes. Edward le sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Debo suponer que eres invitado de Jasper?- le pregunte al desconocido con el que estaba bailando. Gire un poco la cabeza para ver a Jasper, también bailaba con una mujer de piel oscura, facciones finas y con una hermosa cabellera negra, era muy linda.

-Podría decirse que si.-

-¿Podría?-

-Me acaban de invitar hace como… 4 horas.-

-Eres el oficial de la patrulla.- sonreí satisfactoriamente al resolver el acertijo.

-Eres astuta; aunque algo baja.- Le clave el tacón de mi zapatilla en uno de sus zapatos, una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro; sonreí satisfecha.- Y también eres fuerte.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.- Sonreí angelicalmente; tal y como lo hacía en los años de instituto luego de salirme con la mía.

-Deberías estarme eternamente agradecida por haber sido el hombre que salvo tu boda.-

-Lo siento, ya sobrepase mi límite de favores eternamente agradecidos.-

-De acuerdo, entonces ya veré como cobrármelo luego.-dijo con sorna.

Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando llego Jasper a reclamar su momento de volver a bailar con la novia.

-¿Te agrado, Jacob?- parecía algo impaciente por mi respuesta.

-Se que debajo de toda esa fanfarronería, nos llevaríamos bien.-

-Genial, porque ya los invite a él y a su novia Leah a una carne asada cuando regresemos.-

Continuamos bailando un rato más hasta que decidimos irnos a sentar con Rosalie, Bella y Edward. Emmett bailaba con Lily y a Bella no le gustaba bailar, obligando a Edward quedarse con ella.

-Listo, ahora Rose no se quedara sola. Vamos a bailar.- dijo Edward apenas nos sentamos.

-Pero…- empezaba Bella a excusarse pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Nada de peros. Tú dijiste que no irías a bailar si Rose se quedaba sola y ahora no lo estará.- La sujeto de la mano y la llevo a la pista antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Empezamos a platicar pero Jasper se fue a dar un recorrido al salón para ver si hacía falta algo.

-¿Y para cuando nos darán sobrinos?- pregunto emocionada, Rosalie.

Durante el tiempo que había estado en coma le habían seguido dando el tratamiento contra el cáncer, pero no lo pudo erradicar del todo debido al crecimiento del tumor durante el embarazo; así que la habían tenido que someter a operación para extirpar lo que había quedado. Le extirparon su seno derecho, y luego ella había decidido recurrir a la cirugía plástica para que le pusieran un implante.

-Pues no hemos hablado sobre el tema, pero supongo que en algo más de tiempo.- La verdad era que tenía algo de miedo de heredarles a mis bebes el problema genético y que desarrollaran leucemia, aunque los doctores me dijeron que eso era imposible.

Rose no podría tener más bebes, durante el nacimiento de Lily había surgido una fuerte hemorragia en las trompas de Falopio provocando que tuvieran que cauterizar y al mismo tiempo provocando infertilidad, y eso la deprimía un poco, y también hacia que disfrutaran a Lily cada momento.

La boda fue excelente; Bella atrapo el ramo y Edward el liguero, yo me encargaría de que su boda no se retrasara tanto. Los invitados se fueron retirando y luego de despedirnos de nuestros amigos, nos fuimos al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo a Dubái.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ya me disculpe con cada una (por review) por no haber actualizado el sabado, pero me vuelvo a disculpar y sobre todo con las que dejan review anonimo.**

**¡Ya pasamos los 100 reviews! Muchas gracias pordarme la felicidad de poder escribir eso.**

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	15. Familia

Rosalie Pov

-Listo, ya puedes irte.- Termine de peinar a Lily, y salió corriendo a su cuarto, donde había dejado a Emmett esperando para seguir jugando a las muñecas.

-¿Sabes que en menos de una hora regresara a ti para que la peines de nuevo, verdad?- me dijo Bella, sentada en el borde de mi cama con una mano sobre su abultado vientre.

-Si, pero entonces será el turno de Emmett para peinarla.- sonreí.

-Suerte que yo voy a tener a un dulce niño, así no tendré que sufrir con las compras ni peinados.-

-Pero si tendrás que lidiar con los constantes deportes y excursiones que habrá.-

-No había pensado en eso.- su ceño se iba frunciendo entre más pensaba en las excursiones y su pésimo sentido de la coordinación.

Tome asiento frente al tocador, era mi turno de arreglarme, aproximadamente en una hora, Jasper, vendría por nosotras para ir al hospital; iríamos a recoger unos análisis de Alice y Bella tenia consulta.

-¿Qué tal los dolores de espalda?- le pregunte al verla pararse con algo de dificultad, sujetándose la espalda.

-Insoportables, y los calambres por la noche aun peor.- hizo una mueca de dolor. Camino por la recamara y luego se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia al fondo del cuarto; observaba su panza de 9 meses cubierta por un hermosos vestido color azul celeste.

-Se está acabando mi tiempo para usar el pretexto de embarazo, igual, a cero tacones.- comento viendo sus zapatos sin tacón a juego con el vestido.

-Aun te queda la cuarentena.-

-Oh si, la cuarentena.- se emociono sarcásticamente.- Cuarentena, igual a, cero tacones cero sexo.-

-No sé de qué te quejas, solo serán 40 días. Yo me pase 1 año y como 7 meses sin nada de nada.- le recordé, porque aun después de despertar del coma tuve que entrar a terapia física debido a la atrofia de los músculos y a eso sumarle las operaciones.

-Si, pero la mayor parte de ese tiempo estuviste dormida.-

Emmett entro a la habitación, peinado con extraños chonguitos en su cabello. – Jasper las está esperando abajo.- y salió de la habitación.

Bella se echo a reír por el peinado.

-Si así te pusiste con ver a Emmett, imagínate como me veía yo ayer con todo y maquillaje incluido, cortesía de Lily McCarthy.-

Deje a Bella esperándome al borde de las escaleras y me fui a despedir de mis dos amores.

-Ya nos vamos, en un rato regreso.- les dije, entrando al cuarto.

Emmett estaba sentado en la alfombra y siendo peinado por Lily, otra vez.

-Auch, Lily me estas jalando el cabello.- Emmett se quejaba y mi niña solo reía. A ambos les di un tierno beso en la mejilla y regrese con Bella.

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras para encontrarnos con Jasper, esperando al final de la escalera.

-Pensé que también vendría Alice.- le dijo Bella, luego de que nos saludáramos.

-En estos momentos es imposible sacarla de su estudio.- nos dijo, dirigiéndonos al porsche amarillo de Alice, a él era la única persona al que se lo prestaba. – Ha recibido la petición de un diseño exclusivo para los Oscares.-

-Vaya, si que va a hacer una hazaña si logramos sacarla de ahí.-

Nos subimos al porsche y Bella decidió irse atrás porque según ella la estresaba la manera de conducir de Jasper.

-Me recuerda a cuando íbamos en la universidad y todo el tiempo estaba rodeada de golosinas y café para no quedarse dormida. –

-Yo me la viví rodeada de coca-cola. Me volví tan adicta que llegue a pagar 100 dólares por una botella que ya solo tenía la mitad del líquido y las babas de otro tipo.- les confesé. Emmett cada vez que lo recordaba se echaba a reír.

-La carrera de periodismo no es tan fácil como parece.- trate de excusarme.

-Hablando de trabajos, ¿Vas a regresar, o te retiraras?- me pregunto Bella.

-Pues ya me tome dos años sabáticos, así que tal vez regrese pero solo a medio tiempo.-

-Eso parece buena idea; incluso podrías pedir trabajar desde la casa para que no tengan que dejar a Lily.-me sugirió Jasper.

-Si, ya había pensado en algo así.-

Llegamos al hospital y Edward ya nos esperaba en la entrada.

-Llegaron rápido.- dijo, y tomo de la mano a Bella.

-¿Dónde está el anillo?- le pregunto Bella, sujetando su mano izquierda, donde debería estar su anillo de bodas.

-No lo he perdido. Aquí esta.- con su otra mano alzo una cadena que pendía de su cuello con el anillo en ella.

Un año después de la boda de Alice y Jasper, se casaron Bella y Edward; y hace una semana habían cumplido su primer aniversario de bodas.

-Más te vale no perderlo, recuerda que es de mala suerte.- Bella había adoptado una fobia contra perder los anillos de boda, yo creo que más bien era como un tic nervioso; siempre estaba revisando las manos izquierdas de todos para verificar que llevaran sus anillos puestos.

-Bueno, nosotros iremos a recoger los estudios de Alice, mientras ustedes pasan a su consulta. – les dijo Jasper, y comenzamos a caminar por cuyo hospital conocíamos todo los rincones.

Lo más seguro es que Bella y Edward fueran a dar una vuelta a pediatría, el área permanente de Edward, y luego subirían a su consulta al segundo piso. En cambio, nosotros subiríamos al sexto piso.

-¿Para qué se sigue haciendo estudios?- le pregunte, durante el transcurso del elevador. Yo solo me los tendría que hacer anualmente.

-Son de rutina, se los tiene que hacer cada seis meses.-

-Que horror venir a que te piquen cada seis meses.-

Salimos del ascensor, caminamos por el pasillo y luego doblamos a la derecha para llegar a la recepción.

-Hola Jodi, que sorpresa verte en recepción.- la saludo Jasper, yo simplemente la ignore; nunca nos habíamos caído bien.

-Si, me modificaron el turno.-

-Vengo a recoger unos estudios que le hicieron a Alice hace un mes.-

-SI, aquí están.- Le entrego un sobre blanco.

-Gracias Jodi, nos vemos luego.-

Al ser estudios de rutina no era necesario que un doctor te los diera, ni que te los explicara; ya sabíamos que buscar en los resultados. Nos sentamos en la sala de espera que había en ese piso y espere a que que abriera el sobre. Lo rasgo y saco la única hoja de resultados que venía dentro, su mirada recorría con avidez el contenido de la hoja igualando a una máquina de rayos x. No parecía que nada anduviera mal, hasta que al final se congelo.

-¿Todo va bien?- trate de sacarlo de su meditación, él solo me tendió la hoja para que la viera.

Tome la hoja y comencé a registrarla, todo los resultados estaban dentro de lo normal, si lo sabré yo que me la viví casi dos años en el hospital solo escuchando términos médicos y resultados. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que lo había puesto así, cuando llegue al final de la hoja.

_Test de embarazo: positivo. _

-Voy a ser papá.- su voz sonaba alegre y parecía haber superado su momento de paraliza miento.

-Y al parecer vas a ser un padre que se entero que sería padre antes que la madre, increíble.- Nos abrazamos, celebrando la noticia.- Muchas felicidades.

-Deberías irla alejando de tanto café, podría ser malo para su salud.-

-¿Crees que debería hablarle y decírselo o esperar hasta en la noche?-pregunto efusivo.

-Yo creo que deberías esperar a decírselo de frente.- Esa seria la manera correcta de hacer las cosas. -Vi una tienda para bebes de camino a aquí, quizás podrías comprar algo para darle la notica a Alice.-le sugerí, emocionada.

Él acepto y caminamos fuera del hospital hacia la tienda de bebes, no les avisamos a Bella y Edward ya que deberían de estar en consulta. Entramos y la tienda estaba impregnada a una loción para bebe, caminamos atreves de los estantes viendo la diferente ropita y peluches de felpa que había.

-¿Se supone que tenga ganas de compara todo lo que hay en la tienda?-me pregunto, divertido y emocionado.

-Me preocuparía si no fuera así.- lo palmeé en el hombro.- Quizá un mameluco y unos zapatitos estarían bien por el momento.-

-¿Color?- pregunto, y ambos dudamos un momento.- ¿Amarillo o verde?

-Verde pistache, me gusta más.- se encogió de hombros y comenzamos a buscar.

Luego de una hora y superar diferencias con nuestros exigentes gustos, escogimos un mameluco verde pistache suave con blanco en el pechito que es donde tenía a unos adorables patitos amarillos, los zapatitos fueron también verdes pistache.

Fuimos a pagar y luego de convencer a la empleada que se confundió y pensó que nosotros éramos los padres y que por nuestro parecido éramos hermanos y nos parara de acusar de incestuosos, logramos salir de la tienda.

-Vaya lio.- contempló, meneando la cabeza.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con la musiquita del fantasma de la opera, Edward.

-Hola, estamos como a una cuadra del hospital ya vamos para allá, ¿Todo está bien?- dije, apenas descolgué.

-¿Ya me dejas hablar?-

-Lo siento.- Me disculpe, murmurando un "cascarrabias" al final.

-Te escuche, pero ¿sabes algo? Hoy nada de eso me importa, ¡Voy a ser papá!- me aleje el teléfono de la oreja ante su grito, que también escucho Jasper.

-¿No debería ser yo el que estuviera gritando eso?- me susurro bajito, divertido.

-¿De que estas hablando? Ya sabíamos que serias padre desde hace 7 meses.-

-Estoy diciendo, ¡Que Bella está a punto de dar a luz!-tuve que volver a quitarme el teléfono de la oreja. Jasper soltó un "¿Qué?" sin que saliera ruido de su boca.

-Pero la cesárea estaba programa para dentro de una semana.-

-Pues según el doctor, su cuerpo está listo para un parto natural en este momento. Ya les hable a todos para que vengan.-

-Ok, ya estamos ahí en 5.-

Colgué. Jasper, al reaccionar, tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarme a mí y a mis zancadas.

-¿Ya va a nacer el bebe?- me preguntó.

-Sip, ya todos están en camino.-

Llegamos al piso de maternidad prácticamente jadeando por el esfuerzo físico de venir casi corriendo, así de mal estaba nuestra condición física.

-¿Quiénes faltan?- le pregunto Jasper a Esme y a Carlisle que ya estaban ahí.

-Leah y Jacob subieron a la cafetería a comer algo, y Alice vendrá junto con Emmett y la niña.-

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- fue mi turno de preguntar.

-Aterrada. Edward trata de tranquilizarla.- Carlisle lucia feliz y emocionado. Ya quería verlo cuando supiera que pronto seria abuelo.

Regrese mi mirada a Jasper y el pareció entender la razón de mi mirada. Su cabeza se movió negativamente con lentitud, pasando desapercibida la respuesta a mi pregunta para Carlisle y Esme. Él no quería que le diéramos la buena noticia a nadie, aun. Esta era el momento de Bella y Edward.

Felicitamos a Edward cuando salió a vernos, luego nos dejaron a Esme y a mi pasar a ver a Bella. La pobrecita estaba aterrada y se quejaba diciendo que por esto –haciendo referencia a las contracciones- era que había escogido la cesárea, pero que su pequeño Anthony quería nacer ya. Tratamos de tranquilizarla, sin embargo yo no recordaba casi nada del nacimiento por lo que no tenía mucho que decirle.

-Solo no dejes de respirar.-le grito como despedida, Esme.

-Creo que no lo olvidara.- le dije para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ya la quería ver cuando su hija fuera la que diera a luz.

-¿Dónde está la niña?- le interrogue a Emmett cuando lo vi llegar con solo una maleta, acompañado de Alice.

-Tranquilízate, bebe.-Coloco la maleta en el suelo, abrió el cierre y ahí dentro venia mi niña de 3 años. – No la dejaron pasar, así que la transportamos de contrabando.

La tome en brazos, ella venia más que divertida; era igual de aventurera que su padre. Había sufrido mucho los primeros seis meses luego de que Salí del hospital, pues no conocía nada acerca de mi bebe. ¿Qué clase de madre se suponía que era? Probablemente hubiera seguido pensando así, si Emmett no me hubiera hecho entrar en razón.

-Mami, ¿Alguna vez te has escondido en una maleta?- su cabecita estaba contra mi pecho, justo en mi corazón; su manita jugaba con mi cabello, como siempre.

-No mi vida, nunca lo he hecho.-

-¿Y porque no lo haces ahora?-

-Dudo que exista una maleta de mi tamaño, nena.-

-Posiblemente si las allá de mi tamaño, luego lo investigare.-Sonrió Alice, sentándose con un capuchino en su mano derecha, Jacob y Leah se sentaron en las sillas junto al sillón, ¿En qué momento había subido a la cafetería?

Era obvio que todavía no le decía que serian padres, era eso o sabia fingir muy bien. ¿Dónde habían guardado el regalo? En la mirada de Jasper se podía adivinar la emoción y la felicidad.

-¡Todo salió excelente!- Edward salió, grito y se volvió a meter.

Empezamos a celebrar y a repartir abrazos sin que los padres estuvieran presentes.

Jasper Pov

-Ya llegue, acompáñame por una café.-Alice llego por detrás y me fue arrastrando hacia el ascensor.

Tenía ganas de abrazarla y gritarle a ella y a todo el mundo que seriamos padres, pero este era el momento de Bella y Edward, ellos debían disfrutar el momento; ya llegaría el nuestro.

-Un capuchino con mucha espuma, gracias.- pidió Alice, esperamos un momento y luego de pagar fuimos con Jacob y Leah.

Esos dos se habían convertido en otros dos grandes amigos luego de que me salvaran el pellejo el día de la boda, y el mes pasado nos habían dicho que por fin se habían comprometido.

-¿Ya entro Bella a trabajo de parto?- nos pregunto Leah, emocionada.

-Si, estaba muy asustada.- les dije.

Decidimos bajar de inmediato para no perdernos de nada.

Un momento luego de que llegáramos, Edward salió y grito que todo estaba de maravilla, nos abrazamos y felicitamos, no pude resistir un momento más para decirle la verdad a mi Alice.

-Seremos padres.-no había más palabras que añadir.

Me miró, un brillo diferente iluminaba su mirada, una mirada que me decía que no podría ser más feliz en la vida.

Al comienzo de este duro camino lleno de obstáculos, nunca imagine con todas las bendiciones que me toparía. Si bien, sufrimos, lloramos y nuestra alma se partió día a día, ahora se demostraba que todo había valido la pena: Rosalie estaba viva, sana, con su hija en brazos y en dos años más adoptando a un dulce niño con cierto parecido a Emmett. Edward y Bella nos habían acompañado a lo largo del trayecto y ahora emprendían un nuevo camino criando a Anthony y a su próxima hija Nessi. Jacob y Leah se habían casado y decidió tener por lo menos 4 hijos. Alice había logrado ganar la lucha, y jamás pensé que volvería a ver ese brillo tan especial de las mujeres cuando llevan una vida más dentro de sí, dos veces más en sus ojos color miel.

Dicen que el final es solo un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como ya se los había dicho antes, aquí está el ultimo capi, ya mañana me voy de vacaciones así que no creo poder contestar sus reviews, pero no duden que lo hare.

Quiero agradecerles como no tienen idea todo el apoyo que recibí con el fic, es increíble haber podido llegar a más de 100 reviews en 15 capítulos.

Las adoro:

**Nelly-bello-cullen (Mi fan # 1)**

**Vikyviko (gracias por estar conmigo desde el inicio de la historia)**

NayruOne

Eli-12

**Mznickwhite (gracias por todo el apoyo)**

Eydaf

Nadiarc22

Natalia H

Ckamilafanstwilight

Pazzitah

**Rosaliehaledecullen (Gracias por el apoyo y los reviwes)**

**Mygypsypauletta (Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews en mis otros fics)**

Amber correo mata

Aniie cullen 1

EmilyNight.206

Nath-cullen-black

Marceela Mac

Andygaby26

Zoel White

Dulcesiita

Rudby

Gaabs

Laumr18

Fay Hathaway

**Lou Malfoy (no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo el apoyo que me haz dado)**

**Natalycullen (gracias por tus reviews)**

Roxcio

Y a las que siguen también las adoro, porque me demostraron que aun sin tener cuenta son capaces de brindarte su apoyo:

**Aniz**

**gemukiilovemmett**

**Ruthy**

**NAIRELENA**

**YAQUIRA CULLEN**

**Rosalie hale cullen**

**Spuffy**

**Caro0paz**

**A**

**Gemalovemmett**

**Ara**

Si falto alguien de verdad perdón y si hubieron repeticiones siéntanse doblemente agradecidas, las amo!!

**¿¿¿EL ULTIMO REVIEW PARA "EL CANCER NO ES UN SINONIMO DE MUERTE??? (Las voy a extrañar)**


End file.
